Star Fox: New Year's Wish Never Alone
by Zythxx
Summary: Every New Year's is the same for Fox, as it was a great blessing and a great sorrow of loss in the same moment. His son is born, and his wife passes away at the same time. Over the years he's tried to be strong for his kit, but trying to recover from this heartache has never been easy. This year Fox tries something different, and meets someone who can perhaps fill both roles.
1. New Year's Getaway

_Author's Note_

 _This may be a one-shot or perhaps a mini-series (three to five chapters) not sure yet. Was inspired by the holiday season as well as the song Never Be Alone – Tasty Release (TheFatRat)_

X

Every year near the end this part of Corneria City was covered in snow, and years ago Fox welcomed this cold experience with open arms as it was always a time of joy, family, friends, and love. However in recent years pass he's treated it differently. Life is full of up's and down's, and one season could bring about two different outcomes. Some good, and some bad. To some the winter holidays brings cheers and excitement to some, and nothing but sorrow and pain to others.

Fox was somewhere in between, as five years ago soon in the next coming days marks the anniversary of the most beautiful, but also one of the most painful days in his life. His only son was turning five this year, and part of him was happy and excited at how fast his kit was growing up. However another part of him, the part that his son Mark does not yet understand was filled with heartache, tears, and pain. About five years ago Fara Phoenix, the love of his life, passed away in childbirth. He received a great blessing and great sorrow in the same day, his son was born, and his wife paid for their son's life with her own. It was a hard lesson to teach, Mark was still very young, and did not fully grasp the concept of death yet. Such things should not be told to such innocent years. In time he would learn that his mother loved him very much, even as she gave her last breath to give him life. In time Fox would tell his son about his mother. He had mentioned things before, such as who she was, what she looked like, and her undying love for her son that she barely got to see.

But to ever talk about her was near impossible for Fox. He missed her so much, he missed her to this very day and always would miss her. He understood that it was not her choice to leave them, as those above decided it was her time to go for mysteries unknown to the vulpine father. But that didn't make it any easier, balancing out being a father and grieving for his past wife all alone. Mark had little family as it was, both Fox and Fara's parents had both passed, and the vulpine felt it was unfair his only mother to be taken from him as well. Before they even got to truly get to know one another.

But unknown to his father, Mark wished that those above would send him another mother to call mommy. He knew he was loved, but it was difficult for a child to understand why his mother wasn't present. As his friends and peers always ran to their two parents, whenever Mark looked back his father always stood alone and it made him sad. Fox had told him several times that his mother loved him very much, and by the way daddy always talked about it and cried as he did so, it was sure to be true. However although children never forget, they can tend to accept what is sooner and easier than their adult counterparts. Life as a child is simpler, Mark knows Fara loved him with all her fiber and being, but he was ready to call someone else his mommy, something Fox had been trying to cope with and do for his son, but always failed to do so. Perhaps this year would be different, maybe Mark would find a mom that could love him and his dad.

X

The young kit of light brown fur looked out the window of the two story suburban home he shared with his father, as snowflakes fell to the ground in massive amounts. It wondered and excited him as he let out small sounds of fascination as he watched them. Christmas had already passed and although it was fun to see those he called family and receive many presents from those who loved him, he was most excited for his birthday in just the next few days as everybody celebrates the last day of the year and bring on the New Year. Mark was always a little sad that he never got to celebrate his birthday in school like some of his friends, but his father told him to look at the bright side; that everybody in the system celebrates his birthday that day. After hearing that he could care less about celebrating his birthday in school where there would be cake and cupcakes to share with all his classmates, it seemed so small in comparison to the system celebrating the day for him. The minds of wonder of children.

He wanted to go out and play in the snow, but his father was attending matters at hand and promised him he would go out and play with him after he was done. As Mark watched the snow in his pajamas Fox sat at the kitchen table, paying bills and waiting for dinner to cook as well. Although it was difficult to get through the days this time of year, he was trying to be strong for his son. He missed her so much, he could only wonder if she was still watching over them.

"Dad." Fox quickly wiped away some of his tears as he turned around to meet his son, a small smile and his eyes a little scratchy red. "Can we go outside soon?"

"Okay Mark, do you want dinner first? Remember we are going shopping tonight for a few things for daddies and your friends."

"I'm okay, let's go play!"

"Okay honey just hold on a few more minutes." Mark did as his father said and went back into the room, Fox breathing easy as he tried to not cry in front of his son. Not that it would give Mark some kind of principle that men didn't cry, but it's not what Fara would have wanted he felt. He should be happy that his son was growing up so fast, but this time of the year was always hard for this single father. Fox finished paying his bills electrically as well as let the strew simmer and cool down as it was, turning off the heat and grabbing his winter coat. He helped Mark get dressed in his winter clothes over his pajamas as they went outside, instantly feeling the blast of icy cold in their heated faces.

For the next thirty minutes the two played in the snow as more kept falling down from the sky. They rebuilt their snowman, made snow angels, and made soft and little snowballs to throw at one another as the two laughed and giggled. Mark asked Fox to close his eyes and sit down, and although his bottom was becoming soaked and wet, he did as he was asked. Mark had gathered around a large amount of snow into a large fluffy ball and smashed it on top of his father's head, as Fox quickly shook the flakes away and picked up his son and the two shared a laugh.

"My aren't you two just adorable together." Fox heard as he looked in the direction of just who they were waiting on. Katt Monroe stood a few feet away from father and son as they looked to her with happy smiles, one that matched her own. "Hello Fox."

"Hey Katt." Fox walked up to his longtime feline friend as the three shared a nice embrace. Katt took Mark from his father's hands as she bounced the happy kit around, he was surely happy to see his aunt Katt.

"Hey Mark, are you having a good day? Are you being a good boy for your daddy?"

"Yea!" The child agreed happily.

"Good, because remember now your birthday is just a few days away, and if you're a naughty little boy than that means you can't open a present early."

"I know." He said so cutely Katt thought, she would love it if he was her child. "I've been a really good boy."

"Well your daddy will be the judge of that." Katt looked to the vulpine dad as she bounced the child lovingly, as his smile grew as well with her own.

"He's been good, but he has a few days left so we'll see if he stays good."

"You heard your daddy Mark, are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yea! You're coming with us right auntie Katt?"

"Of course honey!"

X

The three had spent some time in the mall, Fox doing last minute gift exchange shopping for his group of friends he called family. Katt as well needed to get a few last minute things for the gift exchange as well as some things for her own home. Mark was happy to spend time with the two adults, and as he looked at how the two talked he always smiled wide. Although Mark was young he was a very perceptive and observative child. Even he could see the twinkle in the eyes of Fox and Katt when they spoke to one another and spent time with one another. As the three were walking through the mall, one of Mark's hands in Fox's and another in Katt's, Fox stopped them as he stood outside a sportswear store.

"Okay this is the last stop, I'm getting something for Peppy's daughter Lucy." Fox let go of the kit's hand and looked toward his feline friend. "Could you watch Mark? Maybe get him something to eat or so?"

"Sure thing Fox."

"Great, I won't be gone long." Fox kneeled down to his son's height as he grasped Katt's hand tighter. It's not that he didn't mind being alone with Katt, but just like any young, small child they always wanted to be with their parents.

"You be a good boy for auntie Katt okay Mark? If you are we'll get a treat before we leave."

"Okay!" Fox kissed his son's forehead as he stood back up and looked back to Katt. "I won't be long."

"Take your time." Katt reassured them as the two had the same look in their eye's again. Mark noticed this as he showed a wide grin. Fox departed looking for a few things as Katt looked down to the small child, noticing right away about his happy wide grin.

"You look very happy Mark."

"I am!"

"Well your daddy said we would have to wait until we had a treat…But your auntie Katt has a bad sweet tooth. We should attend to that shouldn't we?" Mark's eyes went bright as the feline spoke and smiled to the boy. This was another part he loved about his aunt, she had a tendency to not break the rules, just bend them.

"Yea!"

"Alright then!" She was equally as excited as him as Katt picked up the young kit and held him comfortably in her arms. She went right for the food court as they had a multiple number of things that children love but definitely shouldn't have due to sugar rushes and the rotting of small teeth.

"What are you in the mood for Mark? Your aunt just wants something sweet, it doesn't matter what it is."

"Ice-cream!"

"Are you sure now?" She talked cute to the kit. "Once we get it there's no changing your mind, you'll have to eat what you chose."

"Yea!"

"Alright ice-cream it is!" Katt walked to the ice-cream parlor that was in the mall as she got them each a single scoop serving over a waffle cone. Katt always had a liking for mint ice-cream, even when she was younger it always put her in a good mood. Mark like any child his age loved chocolate, and went for the double-fudge chocolate chip and brownie chunk swirl. The two sat at a table, and Katt went to go get a booster seat for the small child, it was a bit too small for him but he was also thin enough to fit into it comfortably.

"So Mark is there anything cool you are hoping to get for your birthday? A playset or a video game you want?"

"I don't know." The small child sounded not only confused but also a little saddened as Katt picked up.

"Well, what are you wanting for your birthday? Your aunt Katt can talk to your daddy and see if she can use some of her magic to sway him in her way." Katt got the young boy to smile again as he looked at her with pensive eyes. She could only guess what kind of ideas a five year old boy could come up with, but for some reason she took his look in a strange kind of way.

"Auntie Katt can you be my mommy?" The question came out of nowhere as the feline was embarrassed. Her cheeks went a shy red and she was speechless for a moment.

"You…want me to be your mommy Mark?" She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a five year old.

"Yea! That's what I really want for my birthday is a mommy! You and daddy spend a lot of time together, so can you?"

"Mark I-" Katt didn't know what to say, hell what could she say that was easy enough to understand for a five year old but was gentle enough to not hurt his feelings? Katt stopped right there for a moment, as she took the young kit from his booster seat, and the two ate their treats in her lap as she held him close to her heart. He looked up to her with wondering eyes, the same color as his father's as Katt gave him a small smile.

"Mark I can love you like a mommy." Katt stopped for a moment as she set her treat on a napkin and took the kit in both of her arms. "I can play with you like a mommy." She scratched the young kit's ears with one hand and ticked his small stomach with another, getting a mixture of laughs and giggles from the actions. She made sure to have him look at her straight in the eyes, as her smile grew smaller.

"But Mark, I can't be your mommy."

"How come?" He looked sad which made Katt's heart break a little. She loved this little kit sitting in her lap, and she could only hope for a child as wonderful as he was when that time came for the feline. But of course it was a lot more complicated under the surface than a child could understand.

"It's hard to explain Mark. You see I love your daddy, he's your aunt's best friend, but I'm not _in love_ with your daddy Mark."

"But…You love my daddy but you don't love my daddy?"

"Like I said Mark, it's a little hard to explain. You see the type of love a mommy and daddy need to have to have someone as wonderful as you, goes farther than the type of love I share with your daddy. When you have a mommy again, you'll know what I mean. She will love you and your daddy more than I ever could."

"But…You and daddy spend so much time together!"

"Yes…We do Mark." Katt only agreed with the child, her heart starting to beat a little faster.

"And you sleep with daddy in the same bed don't you?" Katt's eyes went wide as she feared for whoever was listening right around the corner. Nothing could be more embarrassing than this as Katt's cheeks burned even more red.

"Y-You see Mark, your daddy is kind of a lonely man. Sometimes I spend the night with him to give him… _company_."

"Because he's lonely?"

"Yes Mark. That and your auntie Katt is a little lonely too." Katt smiled as she held the child close, not even caring that some of his ice-cream was getting onto her sweater. She didn't know how Mark knew about the night's she and Fox shared sometimes, but at this point it didn't really matter, he didn't really understand what she meant anyway.

"So if you're both lonely why don't you always spend time together?"

"There have been times your daddy and I wanted to Mark." Katt admitted to the small child as she gently patted his head, and was in deep thought as she stared at nothing in particular. It had been years since last Katt heard from Falco. They were constantly on again off again, but it never lasted this long. She heard rumors that he had a new girlfriend, and so Katt could only speculate that their relationship was over.

Around this time is when Fara died, and Katt being Fox's eldest friend naturally went to comfort the stricken with grief vulpine father. She had been there when she was lowered six feet under, and when he wept at Fara's gravestone. But she was there for him as a friend, not as a new love, it was much too soon after all. Over this past year did Fox and Katt grow closer together, as he often invited her over for dinner, as well as babysitting Mark when he had to work late or to spend time together as the two. She never really thought of Fox in that kind of light however. They had been friends for as long as one could be, since early childhood and teenage years. Katt had never really thought about it, but now that Mark was presenting this idea to her…She had to admit it was enticing, and something she wouldn't mind to pursue. But there was always a reason why it wouldn't work out.

"But they just didn't work out." It was too soon for the vulpine dad. Fox and Fara were practically inseparable once they met in their early adult years. They weren't together long before they announced they were engaged. It was love at first sight, and they wed quickly. That's why it couldn't work out between Fox and Katt. Although Fara is gone physically, she wasn't gone from Fox's mind and heart. The scar that had been left with her death had not healed, and maybe it would never heal. He never let another woman get so close to him after her death, Katt was the very first since the fennec's passing. He hadn't been with another woman except the feline since she died. Katt knew what kind of trust was needed in able for that to happen, and part of her did not want to try and cross that line on a more permanent aspect.

But on the other hand…part of her did. She was starting to get older, nowhere near the age of being classified as 'old' but to the point she had better start thinking about finding someone to share a house, family, and life with. If she was going to settle down with somebody, Fox would be the most likely and favorable candidate at this time…As well as the only one. Katt was also quite reserved with her relationships, as Fox was the first she had since Falco. He was handsome and kind, and he had the most adorable child Katt had ever seen. She remembers the day he was born, she expected to hear great news, but instead heard of great sorrow as Fox cried on her shoulder for what seemed hours after Fara's passing.

"I guess it doesn't have to be you…but you spend a lot of time with daddy so that's why I was wanting you to be my mommy!" Mark said with excitement as he finished the last of his ice-cream, getting it and his slobber quite everywhere as Katt laughed. She reached for a napkin to wipe the child's face, holding his face with one hand and cleaning it with another. Something strange boiled up inside Katt at that moment, as she looked to the child with pensive eyes as she wiped his face clean, almost envisioning that he could be her child. Her heart warmed as Mark smiled up to her, and Katt gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey I'm back." Fox returned to the two as Mark sat in Katt's lap. He took note of her blush and gave her a questioning look. "You okay? You look a little warm."

"Huh? Yea it's a bit warm in here."

"You feeling alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." Katt said a little too quickly as Fox didn't say anything about the treats the two were having. Mark gave a small yawn as it was getting late, and Fox took him into his hands out of Katt's lap. The two walked back toward his vehicle as they readied to depart the mall. Katt never said it…But she liked having Mark so close to her. The more she thought about it, the more she contemplated Mark's birthday wish.

X

The two entered Fox and Mark's home quietly as he had fallen asleep on the trip back home. The vulpine dad turned toward his feline friend as he smiled.

"Thanks for spending time with us tonight Katt." He whispered quietly as she only smiled back.

"You're welcome Fox. I had a good time and got some things done myself."

"Mark always says he loves having you around." Fox started to head down the hallway for the young kit's room as Katt's cheeks heated again. It seemed as though Mark had thought about this idea for quite a while before he verbally asked the feline about it. She sat on the couch unzipping her jacket and closing her eyes, a bit sleepy as well as she just waited for the vulpine to return. A few moments later he came back into the living room, and joined his feline friend as the two sat on the couch together.

"Mark really likes having you over."

"I know he does…We had a very…Interesting conversation while you were gone." Katt admitted as she sat up and looked to the vulpine daddy.

"About what?"

"It's amazing what he's aware about as a five year old."

"He's a smart kid…So what is it something important or something secretive to him?"

"No…Not really. He just told me what we wanted for his birthday."

"And what is that exactly." Fox asked curiously as he looked toward his friend. That's just it though, Katt was his friend and his friend only. She didn't know what to do at this point, she was nervous and scared. But what if it was just holding her back? What if Fox had been headed in the same direction as herself as well? It was now or never.

"Fox. Forgive me if this sounds insensitive, but have you ever thought about that Mark is growing up without someone to call his mom?" The question hit Fox hard, as he broke the eye contact and let out his breath. He knew in time this would come. To Fox their time spent together was definitely meaningful, and relieving in multiple ways. But he didn't really view it as something that would go on any further than what it was. There was some feeling and emotion, but a larger portion of it was just physical attachment.

"I think about it every day Katt. It makes me sad knowing that Mark doesn't have his mother around to watch him grow up. She's gone, I know that. But she isn't gone from my heart."

"I know." They held hands as Katt now regretted her choice. He was just in too fragile of a position right now as he shed a few small tears. He was embarrassed and ashamed. Fox had a beautiful young women sitting in front of him, who wanted to be closer to not only him but his son. She was everything Mark asked for and everything Fox needed, whether he wanted to believe it or not. But her memory held him and his heart back. They say time heals all wounds, but time can also prevent other events from occurring if they aren't seized when the time is right.

"I know Mark needs a mother to help him guide his way as he grows up, I know that. I know that he suffers even when he doesn't show it from his mother not being around. But Katt…" Fox trailed off as he broke the eye contact, and let the tears fall down. "I don't know. I just don't know Katt, and that isn't fair to you."

"I'm sorry Fox." She took the gentlemen into her arms as he sobbed quietly to keep his son from waking up. Katt loved him, but she was just as unsure as he was. Would things work out? Would Mark ever accept her as a mother as he surely would have accepted Fara? Could their relationship ever be more than it is? Katt didn't know. She loved him, but she just didn't know as well. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. It's just what Mark asked and…To be honest I have thought about it a few times."

"I know Katt." Fox regained his composure as the two held their hands together, and smiled as they looked toward one another. "I appreciate everything you've done for us…done for me. I know I need a change but…I just don't know if I'm ready for it."

"I understand Fox. I really do. I know it's not something I should push and shove into your life." The two stood up together as she still held his hands, and her cheeks blushed. "I don't know what we will be in the future or if we will ever be anything closer. But just know that whatever it is…I will always love you the way I do now."

"I know." Fox nodded. "I love you too Katt."

"And I'll always love and be there for Mark. Whether that's as his aunt…or as his mom."

"Surely you could find someone who doesn't have children yet. You're still young, have got a good amount of years before you have children of your own."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not ready to start having children either. Whether they are mine or not." The two smiled as they shared a loving embrace.

"I just…need some time Katt."

"Take all the time you need Fox. Whatever your answer is, I'll accept it don't worry about that."

"I know." He gave her a peck on her cheek as Katt smiled. She looked down to their single hands interlocked together, then back up to him as she smiled.

"So…do you need some company tonight?"

"Company as in…or company like…" He didn't finish either of his statements, Katt only got close to his face as they looked into one another's eyes.

"Whatever you want Fox."

"I-I think I'll be okay."

"Okay." Katt only agreed with the vulpine as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and let their hands go. "Goodnight Fox."

"Goodnight Katt." He walked her out and watched her go into the darkened night and closed the door behind her. Fox stood there for several moments just leaning up against the door frame. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he had a beautiful and faithful woman longing to be with him, and he just couldn't do it. He knew he should have been happy to find someone else to love, and someone to love Mark as well as he grew up. Surely Fara would be happy if Fox found someone else to love and to know he still loved her after all these years. But it was a lot harder than he ever thought possible.

Fox was about to head to bed, that is until he stopped to look at his screen on the kitchen table that was still sitting there waiting for him to be at it once again. He had left it that way after he was doing paying bills and Katt had come over for their trip to go shopping at the mall. Fox sat back down quickly searching for nothing in particular, just a place to get away.

"I have to get away, Mark and I need to leave for a while. Every year just can't be the same…" He said sadly to himself, not wanting to keep continuing on with this lifestyle. He knew it wasn't healthy, far from it but he didn't know what he could do either. He loved Fara, there was just no easy way to give her up before he could move on with another mate such as Katt. If nothing else Fox just didn't want to be in the city, he didn't want to be in the cold with a cold heart during this time of the New Year and Mark's birthday. That's when he stumbled upon a possible answer.

"What's this?" Fox read it quietly to himself, line by line as the resort went into and described its content and advertising points. "Beachfront view? Massage? Spa?" Then he looked for the most important checkmark needed if he was to go on some kind of tropical vacation for him and Mark. He smiled once he found his answer.

"Kid's theme park and activities nearby." Fox then knew what he had to do. He couldn't repeat this spiraling of events year after year, he needed to get away somewhere even if just for a little while. With a few clicks and half a second of pondering if this was the right thing to do which it was were the tickets purchased and the resort room booked for their stay.

There was no turning back, especially since these tickets were non-refundable. It was decided and he couldn't wait to tell Mark the news. That this year they would spend New Years and his birthday somewhere where it wasn't cold or snowy, but somewhere full of warm sun, ocean views, and the relaxing sand. They would spend the next few days at the beach.

 _Author's Note_

 _Mini-series I thought about doing. Expect somewhere from 3-8 chapters and it will be done. I'm on winter break and now in the writing mood so expect updates for this and a few of my other stories._

 _I know I should be updating other works but, you know what I do what I want! Don't tell me how to run my Fanfic Life!_

 _Take it easy, Zythxx_


	2. Life is a Beach

Although Fox was trying to get some last minute rest in on the plane ride, Mark couldn't be more excited. He sat by the window as their destination that had been long awaited by him at least came into view. A single island surrounded by a vast ocean all around it, he saw so many sites and wonders both on and off the island he couldn't wrap his mind around just how big it was. He saw things from roller coasters and other fun rides from people laying out on the sand and playing in the warm ocean water. They were on the other side of Corneria and although they experienced Winter where they normally lived, here it was all sand, shorts, and fun.

The only thing that would have made this mini-vacation better Mark thought is if had Auntie Katt came to spend it with them. He asked his father many times before they actually left if she could come, however Fox had told him that his aunt had other things to do during this time, and she kissed both the boys goodbye before they departed. As his boy looked out the window in amazement, Fox gave up on trying to get any last minute rest and decided to try and caffeinate himself awake. Fox wished Katt could have come with them, but whether Mark wanted to believe it or not Katt couldn't get the few days off in time before their vacation came up since it was so last minute. Although perhaps it was for the best, Fox needed to think long and hard if his relationship with Katt was to stay where it is, or perhaps try and advance the bond between the two. And that would be quite the challenge if she was with them every second of every minute of every day while they were here.

The two got off the plane and was right in the dead center of all the fun, many beings and some with their entire families of parents and kids got off all at once. Fox and Mark got to see the view from the ground and it was breathtaking. The sparkling blue ocean water was so clear, and so many people inhabited the beaches and local shops around. The island was huge but for it being so big there was only one resort that was also an airport and main hub for entertainment and dining. It was surrounded by all kinds of other local shops, but there was only one way on or off the island and that was by air. People rented boats to explore other parts of the island but not to travel off of it.

"Now Mark you have to be patient and be a good boy while we check in alright?"

"Okay." Mark simply gave his father as Fox picked him up and took their single bag of luggage into his other hand. They checked into their hotel room as it was just a single, figuring since Katt did not come along with them to need more space. After they checked in and unpacked the few things in their bags that they would need on a daily basis did Fox sit on the bed and look to his son.

"So what do you want to do Mark? We're going to be here for a few days and spend your birthday here. What do you want to do first?"

"I want to go swimming!" He sounded so excited as he bounced up and down with glee and joy.

"Alright then, get ready and we'll go. Maybe we'll have a snack if you're getting hungry." The two agreed on what they would do, and got prepared doing so. Mark wore the cutest lime green and yellow swimming trunks with a matching green shirt, as Fox were black and blue trunks and a blue sleeveless shirt over to cover him up. He grabbed the two towels and threw them over his shoulder, making sure to have the keys to the room, his wallet, and the like incase he needed them. Fox grabbed his shades and threw them on, wanting to keep his identity concealed if he could. Mark never understood why people could recognize his father even though he had never met them, as Fox had yet to explain to his son the deeds he had done in the war. Both the saving, and the killing aspect of what he took part in for the war on Lylat.

The two left as Mark his father's hand tightly, not wanting to lose his father in such a crowded place filled with people and strangers he didn't know. After a moment it was a bit too slow to weave through, and so Fox picked up his boy and placed him in his arms easily. Many of Fox's acquaintances told Fox that he needed to stop carrying his child as he was already five, but Fox liked the kind of closeness it gave with his son.

The single daddy and son weaved in and out of people and made their way to the sandy shores, the sand already baked from the heat of Sol as it warmed their feet. Mark wiggled his toes as he liked the mix of sand and fur, and they walked up and down the shores for now. Mark wanted to play in the water but Fox felt it he was a bit too young to do so safely. Instead the two got some buckets from the lifeguard station, and collected wet sand to build a sand castle. As Mark collected some of the wet sand did Fox start to build a base, creating the walls and the towers that stood out from the four corners and the two played. Fox thought it was so relaxing, the sun on his back, the ocean breeze in his nostrils, and the peace of mind that was brought with this isolation from the snow and the noise of the city.

That's when Mark slipped and fell face first into the wet sandy shore, the sand stung his eyes as he began to cry out loud.

"Hey it's okay buddy." Fox picked up his still crying son as he tried to calm him down, and was making progress as he bounced him up and down. "Do you want to take a break? Maybe get a treat?" Mark didn't reply with words, he only gave a quick nod of the head as he tried to wipe away the tears. Fox noticed as he picked up his son that he left a cut on his legs, probably from the roughness of the wet sand as Fox recollected the buckets with one hand and held his son in the other. Fox took off his shirt with one hand and threw it in the buckets, as he carried everything completely hands full and headed for the lifeguard station.

It's a good thing he still had his shades on because if he didn't the people around him would be even more of a nuisance. Fox took off his shirt as it was getting a bit warm but now wished he had the third arm to put it back on, as many female beachgoers started looking and eyeing his physical form. It was something that always bothered him, that's another reason why he always had the shades. As they reached the lifeguard station did he put the buckets back down, and tried to find a lifeguard close by.

"Excuse me." Fox caught the attention of a female poodle as she turned around, giving him a wondering yet friendly expression. "Do you happen to have a ban-daid? My son fell in the sand."

"Sure thing." The lifeguard only dressed in a single red colored swimsuit dug through the medical kit they always had nearby incase of small scuffles like the poor boy suffered. As she looked at the size of his cut did she grab one of appropriate size and handed it to the vulpine father.

"Thank you." He turned toward his son giving him a comforting smile. "What do you say Mark?"

"Thank you." The kit let out quietly, he was always a bit shy to strangers, especially women for whatever reason. It didn't hurt that he was a bit hurt and trying to get over his sniffles as well. She thought it was cute as she tried to look at the kit in the eyes, but he shyly looked away in a rather cute way.

"You're welcome honey." With no other words did Fox give a nod to the lifeguard and walk away, heading toward the edge of the pier to sit his son down on a bench or so. "Miyu come over here." The poodle called over her linx friend and fellow lifeguard to peer over where their eyes met, the same vulpine dad.

"He's cute isn't he?" She asked as her friend gave an approving nod.

"He is but he has a kid already, I'm looking for someone who I can mingle with before settling down."

"Kids aren't that bad, ask Krystal her sister might as well be her kid."

"Maybe for a day but for a lifetime? I'll pass, suit yourself Fay." Miyu gave back before attending at other matters. "He is cute don't get me wrong, the kid is cute too. But not my thing." Fay only went back to what she was doing as they simply forgot about the vulpine and his son. Fox had Mark sit down as he put the band-aid on, and gently pressed it to keep it in place.

"Feel better Mark?"

"Yea." His son gave back quietly, as he got up and started walking on his own again taking his daddy's hand.

"Maybe you'll feel better with a snack." The two walked over to one of the local shops as Fox picked up his son again, and they looked at all the goodies they sold. Fox was explaining that they had everything from frozen fruits to sugary delights. In the end Mark went with.

"Banana!" Mark shouted rather excitedly making his father laughed. The store chocolate dipped frozen bananas as the fruit was one of Mark's favorite foods to eat. They both had one as they were served on a stick, and bit into it as Fox simply walked down the pier with his son.

"So what do you want to do now Mark? Do you want to head back to the room?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." He simply gave back as Fox walked over to what seemed like a joint-gender facility, with men going to the left and women going to the right.

"Do you need me to come with you Mark?"

"No!" Mark gave his dad with an annoyed look, the young boy was rather proud that he could go to the bathroom all by himself now and wanted to keep it that way.

"Okay I'll be waiting right out here for you."

"Okay." Mark walked into the bathroom by himself as he headed for the nearest stall that wasn't occupied. After doing his business and washing his hands what Mark didn't know is that he actually went out the bathroom's second entrance or exit as you see it, and went out on the opposite side of the building he originally entered in. As Mark took a few more steps outside he didn't see his father anywhere, and began to panic a little.

"Dad?" He called out only for Fox not to hear him. The vulpine dad was on the other end of the facility and was making sure to look out for his son, however it was quite hard as many beings were passing and walking by one another that crowded the street. The sound around them was filled with all sorts of chatter and sounds from the amusement park so close to them on the island.

"Dad!?" Mark continued to walk around by himself and unattended as he began to get scared. He held his banana with one hand as he started to make his way onto the beach, not realizing exactly where he was walking as he was just wandering around aimlessly. He walked onto the beach hoping to see his father but it didn't happen. He walked to the opposite end of the pier of where Fox was as he started to get tears in his eyes.

Mark was lost and confused, as well as in a vulnerable position with a little fear. He had been told about the danger of strangers and people he didn't know, and wanted to find his father as soon as possible. But this was a place he had no idea who anyone was or where anything is. And so panic began to run through the usually brave kit.

"Hey!" Mark turned toward the calling as he saw a blue furred kit playing in the sand. "What are you crying about?" She asked him in her high pitch voice, however her appearance rather scared the kit and made him uncomfortable. Although the young girl didn't know it, Mark had never seen a blue furred fox before. She had dark blue hair and purple eyes as she gave him a questioned look.

"Did you lose your dad?" She asked Mark as he only gave her a quick nod. "I'll take you to my sister! She can help you come on!" The girl merely got up and wiped the sand off of her white swim suit, and took Mark's hand as he didn't know what to do. He knew this girl was a stranger, but she looked rather nice and friendly. He just followed along still tears in his eyes as they walked toward the lifeguard station only about fifty feet away.

By this time Fox wondered what was taking Mark so long, and decided to go inside to make sure he was alright. There were a few times the kit had been constipated and thought something was seriously wrong with his body, only for Fox to laugh and be a parent and take care of it.

"Mark are you okay?" He called out in the bathroom only to hear no answer. He quickly noticed that the bathroom was completely empty as panic and realization began to sweep over him.

"Shit." Fox said to himself as he realized that his son was now gone, and he headed out the second entrance he could only assume Mark had taken by mistake. Fox swept the streets and park with his eyes to not see his son, as he quickly ran in the same direction Mark had went, but scanned the streets and not the beach.

At this point the two little kids reached the lifeguard station, and the blue kit yelled out. "Krystal!"

A moment later did Fay come back to see who was yelling, to see it was the blue vixen's little sister. "Hold on Garnette I'll get her." Fay ran downstairs to fetch the kit's older sister. A moment later an older blue furred vixen with red shorts and a red sleeveless tee came up to greet her sister and the little boy she was leading.

"Hey Garnette, what do you need?" Krystal asked as she took quick note of the little boy her sister was dragging.

"He's lost his dad." She gave the simple answer as Krystal kneeled down to their height and try and get the boy to be more comfortable and open up. He was wiping away the last of his tears as his frozen banana treat was melting all over his hand.

Krystal looked at the little boy in his green eyes, and tried to speak slowly and friendly like to the boy. "Hey sweetie, you lost your dad?"

"You're pretty." Is all Mark said as he got the vixen and her lifeguard friends to all give small smirks and chuckles. Fay and Miyu heard the young boy as Krystal smiled.

"Well thank you!" Gave the little boy as she smiled. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Mark."

"Alright Mark, I'll call for your dad over the megaphone. Would you please tell me your dad's name?"

"Fox." Is all he said, rather shy and blushing talking to the pretty older vixen.

"Fox? That's your dad's name?" Krystal questioned, just to double check that the kit actually knew.

"Yea. His last name is Cloud." Mark gave back, although didn't quite get the grasp as to where there was a 'Mc' in front of their last name.

"Okay." Krystal coed. "I'll call for your daddy and while we wait why don't you take a seat, would you like some water or some juice?"

"Yea!" Mark was over enthused to get something to drink as he was rather thirsty. As Garnette and Mark walked up to the lifeguard station did Krystal pick up the receiver and clear her throat.

She spoke clearly. "Attention Fox Cloud, attention. Your son Mark has reported at the lifeguard station. Please come by and pick him up, thank you." Krystal left it at that as she tried to clean up the boy kit, his banana treat now melted and gooey throwing it away for him. He didn't seem so interested in it anymore as he wanted the orange juice as his new treat.

Fox heard the megaphone from the other side of the pier as he ran that direction. He didn't know how he could be so stupid as Mark probably would have went to the beach since its their only familiar landmark. It took him a good five minutes of speed jogging in sandals to make it to the sandy shore, and walk up to the lifeguard station trying to catch his minor breath.

"Mark there you are!" Fox greeted his son as Mark ran down the pathway into his father's arms. Fox scooped him up and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead. "You should be more careful Mark, I'm sorry that I lost you."

"It's okay, the pretty lady helped me." Fox smiled as his son was so brutally honest with his feelings. He looked up to the lifeguard station to see not only the other two lifeguards there, but a new third lifeguard. She was a blue furred fox, and was quite beautiful Fox thought as he could only assume she was the one he was talking about. She was happy to see father and son reunited, and Fox walked up to the three ladies and the other blue furred kit. He peeled back his glasses and gave them thankful eyes.

"Thank you Miss, sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Krystal gave back kindly, trying not to stare at his chiseled chest as it heaved up and down. "So you're Fox McCloud." She put together as they continued to talk.

"Yea." He simply gave back to her. "This is my son." He turned toward his kit where he noticed he now held juice instead of a banana. "Mark did you say thank you?"

"Thank you." He gave back in a cute high-pitched tone, but now turned back to being shy as he hid his face in his father's shoulder.

"Awwww." Fay commented at the cute scene.

"May I ask your name Miss?" Fox asked the blue furred vixen.

"I'm Krystal." She gave back kindly. "Krystal Cerin, and this is my sister Garnette. She found your son on the beach."

"Well thank you Garnette." Fox bent down to thank the young girl for her kindness. "That was very nice of you to help Mark."

"You're welcome!" She gave back as she went to return to her seat, still sipping from the juice box.

"What brings you to the island?' Krystal tried to break the ice as Fox bounced his son lightly, trying to keep him calm and happy and not so reserved to those who helped him.

"Vacation." Fox gave, not really in the mood to chat. "Needed to get away from the cold and the city, and some time away with my son."

"Well make sure you visit the amusement park while you're here." Krystal gave the advice with a friendly smile. "I take my sister and I there all the time she loves it."

"I will." Fox nodded as he smiled, the young woman in front of him. "Thank you again."

"Can I have your autograph!?" Miyu busted from the lifeguard station with pen and paper in her hand. If she had known that it was Fox McCloud who approached her station she would have tried to get him to stay longer than for just a band-aid. Fox didn't really want to, as this was something he always hated. But they helped him find Mark and therefore he felt a bit obligated to do so.

"Sure thing." He gave back quickly, hoping to mask his annoyance in his tone. Fox took the pen and paper in his hands as he signed and dated it. He handed it back to the linx with a sheepish smile. "There you go."

"Thank you. Take care now!"

"Thanks again." Fox and Mark headed back to the resort as the three ladies watched him go. They all looked toward one another with impish smiles as Garnette was still occupied with her juice box.

"To bad. I didn't know Fox McCloud had a kid." Miyu said aloud as Fay gave her an astonished look.

"What do you mean to bad!? Kids are never a burden."

"Yea but he's not old at all, he's only like 27 he could have mingled for a bit longer before settling down."

"He isn't really settled down anymore." Krystal finally spoke as she took a seat on the railing, and watched him go. "His wife died in childbirth I read a while back, and as far I'm certain he doesn't have a permanent dating partner right now."

"I can fix that." Miyu said in her overconfident tone of voice, giving her friends a look of lust then turned to look at the father. "Maybe we'll see him again."

"Maybe he'll only be here for a day." Fay shot her friend's dream down as it gave her some amusement seeing the look on the linx's face. Krystal said nothing as she only looked toward the man getting farther and farther away. She could still see the two rather clearly as Fox turned toward his son and kissed him on the forehead before continuing on. Krystal really admired that kind of courage the vulpine had, to face the world as a single father alone with no one but his son. Fox caught on to the way Krystal stared at him with pensive eyes, as she started to have a little fun.

"Maybe Krystal should marry him." She snapped the blue vixen out of her trance and looked to her with heavy blush. "He can be the dad and you can be the mom, and you will be your only little happy family." Fay over exaggerated as she hugged herself making kissing noises to the vixen's annoyance.

"Come on Krystal." Miyu gained her friend's attention as she looked worried. "Don't tell me you're still seeing that creep Panther."

"Oh god no." Krystal only looked in disgust. "I'm not but he keeps bothering me, he's starting to get to a stalker level and I need to tell somebody before long."

"Tell it to Fox McCloud. I heard that Panther actually worked for his rival back during wartime. Now that the war is over they never see each other but if you told him you're having trouble with one of his old rivals he may actually help you."

"He hasn't done anything yet, I doubt it will escalate that far." The three merely dropped the conversation and went back to their lifeguard duties. However everything might turn out the way they all planned during the father and his son's trip to the island.

 _Author's Notes_

 _Ah, lots of fluff. Just the way I like it._


	3. Quality Time Together

After talking to Fox McCloud about the amusement park, Krystal felt as though she was in the mood to visit the park later that evening with her sister. It had been a while since last they stepped foot as the two got their wristbands that signified they had paid to be allowed in, and entered the park with much enthusiasm. The two needed this time together, and allowed to escape the reality of their lives even for a little while…

Krystal could not explain it, but she knew they were gone. Her parents still on Cerinia, and that the planet had been destroyed. She could feel it throughout the system with her mental powers. Even though she had no hard evidence, no concrete proof. She knew her parents had passed. That's why Krystal went through the legal system to be her sister's legal guardian, and was more like a mother figure than a sister to Garnette. She picked up her six year old sister and held her in her arms, looking cheery to try and forget.

"What do you want to do while we are here Garnette?"

"Can we go on the roller coaster!?"

"I don't think so little one, you aren't quite big enough for that." Krystal let her down gently as she knew Garnette wasn't appropriate age. Garnette thought about it for a minute until the sounds of games from the booth caught her attention.

"Let's go play the squirting game!"

"Sure thing." Krystal smiled as she carried her sister to the station, paid for their turns, and sat Garnette down on the rotating booth seat. As the time ringed the two shot their squirt guns, filling up the balloons attached to the clown faces filling them up rapidly. Time was against them but just as the buzzer was about to ring signifying the end, did both their balloons pop!

"Winners!" The avian behind the booth cheered for the two girls as he handed them each a prize, each a stuffed fox as it was charming and held comfort to Garnette as she squeezed her tightly. Just as Krystal was about to pick up her sister again, did a harsh and threatening grasp on her shoulder take place to her surprise and fear.

"Well Hello Krystal, I haven't heard from you in a while." The blue vixen let out a small gasp as she turned to face the creep she has been trying to dodge, as Panther Caroso gave her a look of menacing lust.

She took a step back as she hid her sister behind her. "What do you want Panther? I told you to leave me alone."

"Now Krystal, why so hostile? I just wanted to see how you were doing." He took a step closer as she took a step back, noticing Garnette's scared look at the tall feline man.

"You know how I'm doing, the court told you to stay away." Krystal started to fear for not only her personal safety, but her sister's as well. She knew Panther was a bad man, and figured over time he would eventually get the picture and the court official document that he needed to stay away. But as time went by he kept lurking around, and it started to get to a point it was a serious foreshadow of a violent type of meeting.

"Krystal." His expression changed of a charismatic charm he used to entice women, to a look of annoyance, a look that was done with playing games. "No document is going to keep me away for the love I have for you, or for your sister."

"I will scream. Do not push me Panther!" A small scene started to form around the booth, but all the beings knew who this man was. They weren't about to cross paths with a man known to be affiliated with Star Wolf, the mercenary gang driven on violence and crime. The poor woman and her younger sister was on her own as they all watched in frozen fear of what was taking place.

"You're pushing _me_ away? No no no I don't think so my dear Krystal." He put a hand on her shoulder again as she quickly swatted it away. He only stood there for a moment, before he raised his hand against the woman, something unfortunately she had faced before behind domestic doors. She cradled her sister in her arms and braced herself for his rough backhand, although it never came.

The only thing she heard was the feline's grunt of pain, and looked up to see him in a rather uncomfortable looking key-lock grip by the very same vulpine her friends told her about earlier that day.

"Panther." Fox McCloud spoke as his son stood behind him a safe distance, Mark instinctively ran to Krystal's leg as he feared to see his father fight and hid behind the vixen's side. "Leave the lady and her sister alone, she has already voiced her opinion of you and I don't think you want to stay in this position for long." The blood must have went to the feline's head as he broke out of the form in anger, and looked to the vulpine with menacing eyes.

"McCloud, I don't know what you're doing here but you've butted your head in my plans for the last time." He drew an eight inch switch blade and dispersed it with no regrets, as he charged the vulpine. Krystal feared for the vulpine's safety only for him to duck and dodge with ease. Fox figured the feline man was either drunk on rage, or drunk on booze as it was rather child's play. Fox quickly swat the weapon out of Panther's hand, and make quick work of him. With his right forearm he propelled Panther's chest back, while sweeping out his legs with one hard, swift kick, forcing the feline to do a backflip landing on the cold, hard, cement ground with much force as he landed on his neck and backside toppling back.

After the skirmish the officials came to scoop up the ruined mess of a man on the ground, placing him in cuffs and escorting him out of the park and off the island eventually. A loud burst of cheers and praise from the crowds around, as Fox turned toward the blue vixen with a small smile.

"Thank you Mr. McCloud." Krystal gave with much thanks, not only in her words but as well as her expression. Mark went back to his father's side as Krystal put Garnette down as well.

"Of course." Is all he gave back. "I wasn't about to let Panther put his hands on you and just be a spectator like everyone else. Not when I have the ability to do something about it."

"Well you're much braver than I." Krystal admitted as she gave a light blush. She had never seen such fighting technique. She had heard about his deeds from the last war, that not only was he a commander in the sky, but a natural leader with the ability to inspire hope and rally his allies together against their foes.

"Let's just say that I repaid the favor you did for Mark and I earlier today." He rubbed his boy's head with much love and care. Mark thought it was amazing that his father could go from a man of fighting and bravery to a man of love and care, shifting his posture and attitude so easily.

"Of course."

"Well have a good evening Krystal." He looked down to the young lady around her sister's leg as she began to smile, wiping away her tears of fear now that the bad man was gone. "You too Garnette. You don't have to worry about that bad black cat anymore."

"Thank you!" She gave back gleefully as the two began to walk away. Krystal watched them go as she wished he didn't have to leave, not yet at least…

"Wait." Krystal called out to the two boys as Fox gave her a wondering look. "Would you…uhhh…" She was lost for words as she blushed hard. "Like me to show you around? We could spend some time together." Krystal offered hoping her disguise of her little crush on Fox McCloud would go unnoticed.

"Yea can we dad!?" Mark asked hoping his father would say in agreement. Fox thought about it for just a moment, but after seeing not only his son's face, but the faces of the two blue ladies, he couldn't say no.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Garnette and Mark cheered in happiness as the four got together, and started walking side-by-side around the park. Krystal showed Fox and Mark to some of the best rides and games around the park, and they all went together as a group of four through them. Creating laughter, happiness, and memories along the way. Krystal really enjoyed not only the time she shared with her sister, but the time she spent with this older gentlemen as well as she looked at him with such pensive eyes.

Although Fox didn't take note of this, Mark certainly did and that made him happy. Children often times paid much more attention to the little details than their adult counterparts, possibly because they were smaller in size, stature, and understanding of the world. Eventually the four came to a snack shop, and as Krystal pulled out her credits to pay for her sister and herself, Fox halted her hand as she looked up to his calm, handsome mug that was gentle and kind.

"Here let me." Fox gave without a second thought as he paid for the four of them, Krystal only putting her credits away and gave him a thankful look.

"Thank you Mr. McCloud, but you didn't have to do that."

"Well you're showing us around." Fox said back as he was handed the food four the four of them. "And you can call me Fox by the way." Krystal gave a nice smile as she took her food from the older man.

"Alright, thank you Fox."

"Thank you!" Garnette said kindly as she took her hot dog from the older gentlemen as he gave her an amused chuckle.

"You're welcome!"

"Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome Mark." He gave the two children their goodies as he took his own meal as well. She smiled softly to him as he gave one back, and thought nothing of it as he dug into his meal. Krystal looked at her sister as Garnette only stared at Fox with a look of much happiness and a type of innocent love.

"What is it Garnette?" Krystal asked as Fox put his attention on the young blue kit, only to notice she was looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"You're so handsome." Garnette said to Fox as the two adults only gave an entertained laugh. Fox wiped his mouth politely as he cleared his throat, locking eyes with the small child and her purple pupils. Children often times just speak their mind without thinking of the social cues that may come up with their sayings.

"Well thank you little one." He gave her a genuine smile. "You're a very pretty young lady yourself."

"Thank you." She gave back.

"How long are you going to be on the island?" Krystal asked the vulpine as they both wiped away their faces.

"At least until the 31st. That's Mark's birthday, maybe a day or two after the New Year and then we'll head home.

"Sounds like fun." Krystal smiled. "There is always a huge fireworks display on the island for the New Year. They say the best seats for the fireworks are the rooms with the balconies but that's not true. Go to the top of the roof for the show and it'll be much more mesmerizing and magical."

"Thanks for the tip." Fox looked to the two small children as everyone seemed to be policing up their meals and their mess. "Are we done here?"

"Yea let's go play!" Garnette quickly rushed her garbage to a nearby trashcan and headed off, with Krystal doing the same going after her. Fox and Mark did so a bit more slowly as the four stayed together still.

The two kids spotted a small train ride meant for smaller children, as Garnette looked to her sister with hopeful eyes.

"You two go ahead." Krystal gave with an approving smile. "We'll watch from here."

"Come on!" Garnette grabbed Mark's hand as she pulled him to the ride as the two adults stood back and watched. Garnette let Mark sit upfront since he was the younger of the two as well as the smaller child. The two adults stood next to one another, about arms-length apart as Krystal crossed her arms over her chest, and Fox casually held his hands in his pockets, watching their kids play together in perfect harmony.

"So Garnette is your younger sister." Fox broke the silence, however the two adults kept looking at the kids as they played. "Do you two live on the island?"

"Yes and no." She simply gave back. "The island, resort, and everything here is owned by one large company. We live in a housing area from the hotel until we are given our break from work. Then head back to the mainland for a week or so before coming back to work and live here again. We live on the southern side of Corneria City." Fox stayed quiet for just a moment. He knew well that the Southern end of Corneria City was the poorer district of its inhabitants. That would explain how she could meet up with someone like Panther. But then another question hit him.

"How did you get together with someone like Panther?" Krystal didn't answer right away, she only let go of her breath and held her head down in shame. She didn't know why she was answering to Fox McCloud, as it was none of his business. But if she was going to tell her troubles with the feline to anybody, who better than the man who fought against him as well?

"I simply don't know the answer for myself. He seemed like a nice enough man but very quickly I came to learn what life is like with him. I put up with it for some time, fearing the consequences I would pay for leaving a violent man. I only recently built up the courage to say I was done. I did it more for my sister than myself. Once I started working on the island I knew it was a kind of safe haven away from him." She paused as the two kids cheered, and wanted to go around again. "Until recently that is. I put a restraining order against him and it worked for some time. But I see now that a piece of paper isn't going to keep us safe from him."

"Well now he's in custody." Fox finally turned to the vixen, as she gave him a thankful smile. "He'll be put through the legal system, and I'm sure you won't see him again."

"Hopefully. Thank you again." Krystal moved her arms from her chest to behind her backside as she smiled to the handsome man. "You didn't have to risk your own neck to help us. Not many people would have the courage to do what you did."

"It was nothing." Fox shifted the conversation. "So, where are your parents? Garnette is rather young as well as you to be taking care of her." That's when Fox knew he made a mistake, he didn't intentionally mean to hurt the woman's feelings, as her ears drooped and so did her mood.

"It's hard to explain Fox, but our parents are gone. That I'm sure of. Our home planet was recently destroyed. There has been no word of it, and there is no concrete proof of it. But I know, I know in my mind and my heart that our home is gone, and most likely our parents along with it."

"I'm so sorry." Fox was lost for words. "I'm sorry I didn't mean any-"

"It's alright." Krystal tried to soothe the man's worrisome mind with her own calm and graceful poise. "I grieve little by little, in private every day. I have told my sister but she is hopeful and optimistic about it. The illusions of grandeur of a child." Krystal gave a small smirk as she looked back to her sister.

"Is there any chance that your parents or your people survived?"

"I suppose there is a slight chance. But only very." Krystal admitted, swallowing hard in the process. "She is my sister by blood, but I went through the legal process to be her legal guardian. I'm more her mother now."

"I know your struggle." Fox bowed his head as he continued. "My wife-"

"I know." Krystal interrupted, and the two turned toward one another. "I'm sorry for her loss."

"It's alright." Fox gave back, surprised himself that he was admitting it. He only looked to his son, giving a small smile as he went on. "It's been hard to let her go, but over time I know more and more I need to let her go. Mark is growing up fast, he needs a nice and loving woman to be his mother." The two looked at each other, with their smiles growing little by little. Fox just merely shrugged it off, but something strange grew inside Krystal as her heart beat faster. Fox looked away as he felt much better on the inside. Katt often times comforted him whenever he thought of Fara, and even now his heart stung a little as he thought of how the fennec was gone. But perhaps this is what he ultimately needed, to talk it out and realize that the weight of her death was not on his shoulders. It was a type of closure, in a way…

Although their backgrounds were different, their lives of parenthood were similar. They both carried heavy burdens from the past, and both were thrusted into the life of parenthood the way they did not expect. Both were making the best of the situation, and although both carried a heavy heart, they both found a way to carry on and smile along the road.

"It's like I froze in place." Fox admitted, speaking barely above a whisper as Krystal could hardly hear him. "But I'm learning how to walk again in a sort of way."

"I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you as well as Mark."

"Somebody…yea." The two let a sort of eerie silence built up, until their children returned. And each scooped and picked up their respective child. They still walked together as they reached their next destination, a fun house as the four entered with much enthusiasm. Garnette and Mark walked faster in front of the adults, until the fun was turned into a small horror for small children. Creepy clown faces now showed in every mirror around every corner, as the two small children quivered with fear.

"Ahhhh!" They yelled in unison as they both headed back for the adults. If this was the kind of fun house they had entered they simply wouldn't have had they known it was full of clowns and scary mirrors. However it did not go as planned. For whatever reason Mark ran to Krystal, and Garnette ran to Fox as each hid behind the adults' legs in fear of the scary faces. Perhaps it was because neither of the children had a strong role model figure of the opposite sex in their lives. Mark never got to know his mother before her passing, and Garnette was too young to remember what her father and mother were really like. Fox and Krystal just looked at one another as they said nothing, and just shrugged their shoulders and went with it. Fox picked up Garnette as Krystal picked up Mark and each tried to comfort the other's child.

"It's okay Garnette." Fox tried to calm the child as she tried to wipe away her tears. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Are you sure?" She gave back meekly as he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well just in case he does I'll be here to protect you." He comforted the young child as she snuggled into his shoulder to his surprise.

Krystal faced her own struggle to comfort the child, as Mark merely said nothing and hid his face into her shoulder.

"It's alright Mark, I'm here."

"Thank you." He gave back kindly as she bounced the young boy lovingly to try and calm his fears. Mark felt so at peace as his mind and his heart calmed down, and breathed easy being held by such a tender, loving woman. Fox took note of this as the two adults gave thankful smiles to the other for calming the other's children. From that point on they walked through the fun house all together, sure it was 'fun' but Mark was more focused on being held by Krystal even though she thought little of it. She was wearing some kind of pleasant perfume as it calmed his senses and gave him a sense of security and comfort, as he snuggled closer to the pretty vixen to her surprise.

"Aww." Krystal let out aloud as she wrapped her arms a little tighter around the small boy, giving him comfort as she could feel his mind starting to become more at ease. He didn't just feel comfort, he felt loved, the same kind of love he felt when he was held by his Auntie Katt. And the conversation he had with her last was brought back into his mind.

 _When you have a mommy again, you'll know what I mean. She will love you and your daddy more than I ever could._ Mark could feel his heart beat faster as he closed his eyes and showed a small smile. The young kit of course loved his feline aunt, but he was starting to grow very fond to the blue vixen. She showed him a type of love and comfort no one else but his aunt had shown him. Unconditional love that all children need throughout their lives.

Krystal could hear his thoughts, and that's when she started to blush madly to the small child she was holding. He was cradling her so much more than just for comfort. He fully believed that Krystal was perhaps who was to be his new mother, the wondrous views of a child beyond logical reasoning. He loved his aunt Katt but she had said it herself. That when he would find someone to be Mark's new mother, he would know it himself. However Mark wasn't exactly keen to just _how_ she would become his new mother, and how it involved his father as well.

For Krystal, she was surprised, and not necessarily in a positive sort of way. She had to admit that Fox McCloud was handsome, charming, and kind. Perhaps she had a little crush on him, and she really did think that his child Mark was just a darling boy. But this was much too fast for her or what she was comfortable with. Although it was a bit uncomfortable, as well as a bit weird and strange, she let the young child hold onto her if nothing else to calm his thoughts and give him the support he obviously lacked from not having a strong feminine figure in his life. She wondered if perhaps Garnette felt the same kind of way, as she probably had little to no memory of their birth parents, and probably viewed Krystal more as a mother as well than her sister. However the blue vixen wondered what her sister's mind was like knowing there was no strong male, father like figure in her life to give the same kind of support that Mark lacked.

Fox looked to his son with a strange kind of look, it's not that Krystal was giving the young boy the support that made him question, it was since when did Mark feel so comfortable around a women other than Katt. He was affectionate with Katt, but never _this_ affectionate as he knew there was some kind of boundaries set between the feline and the young kit. However to Krystal he held onto her as tightly as if child to mother. He was normally so shy around women, but he treated Krystal as if they had known each other all their lives. Fox took note of just how quickly Mark was becoming attached to Krystal, and swallowed hard.

The couple finally made it out of the fun house, however through the scary adventures both of the children had grown tired, and so the two adults kept holding onto each other's child as they walked through the park. Looking for nothing in particular, just strolling down the street still holding each of the children and letting them get comfortable. There was an eerie, awkward kind of silence between the adults, until Fox looked down and gave a muffled laugh.

"Looks like they're both tired out." Krystal looked to her sister, who only rested her head upon the vulpine's strong shoulder as she gave a quiet snore. She looked down to the small kit in her own grasp as he too was lightly sleeping upon her chest. She gave a nice smile to the slumbering kit in her arms, and made sure her grasp was secure and comforting.

"It appears so. The two probably had a long day." She continued the conversation as they continued to walk down the path.

"This time of the year is always hard for Mark, always hard for me. I probably make it worse for him honestly."

"It's not something he would hold against you." Krystal tried to comfort the stricken father as he tried to contemplate her words for reassurance, but he didn't know if she was right after all.

"I suppose." He let out a small sigh as he looked to the blue kit in his arms. "Does Garnette feel the same way? You know…lacking a strong male figure in her life."

"I'm not sure." Krystal admitted. "I've never thought about it, honestly I haven't had much time or reason to think about it. She's usually very calm and chirpy. But perhaps she does."

"Must be hard for them." Fox looked back down to Garnette, making sure to secure his grip around her better. The two only walked toward the exit of the park, looking toward one another standing about arm's length apart.

"I had a wonderful evening Fox. I'm sure Garnette did as well, thank you for everything tonight."

"You're welcome Krystal. It was a great night for me as well as Mark I'm sure." The two smiled nice at one another, Krystal trying to hide her blush as she looked up to the taller man.

"Krystal."

"Yes Fox?" Fox only smiled sheepishly at the vixen as he let out a small laugh.

"I'm going to need my son back. I'll trade you."

"Oh!" She was so spaced out she had almost forgotten she was holding the wrong slumbering child, well wrong depending on how you see it. She first handed Mark to Fox, as he carefully moved them around his chest to not disturb either child. He then positioned himself leaning a bit back so Krystal could take Garnette, as she set her gently on her own chest.

"There we go." She looked down to her sister as she hugged her gently, planting a loving kiss on the blue kit's forehead. Fox looked at how Krystal treated her sister, just like a mother would treat her child.

"Well." Fox started, looking back to the park and then to the vixen. "Sleep well tonight Krystal."

"Perhaps we will…see each other again?" Krystal asked, a bit optimistic as she smiled to him. Fox didn't give her an answer right away and that made her worry. But after a moment he looked to her happily, almost as if excited.

" _Perhaps_ ". Is all Fox gave in a rather sly tone, playing with the vixen as they both shared a quiet laugh. After a moment Fox looked down to her, with pensive eyes as he spoke softly.

"Goodnight Krystal."

"Goodnight Fox." Is all they said before departing. Fox headed off toward the hotel as he and Mark headed out into the darkness, and Krystal lost sight of the two. She stood there a moment longer, thinking of the older man and his son. He was so good to her, good to Garnette and thought nothing of his deeds tonight that made her heart thankful and sing for the older man. She only smiled to herself as she looked down to Garnette, and headed off in the opposite direction toward their housing by the island company ready for bed and a new day tomorrow.

"I hope we see each other again." Krystal whispered out loud, looking down to her slumbering sister who held a smile. "For the both of us."

 _Author's Notes_

 _Think of this story as one of those Hallmark movies. The ones where they make hardly any logical sense, but ALWAYS end up the way you can see they will a mile away._


	4. Stand By The Horizon

In the aftermath of the evening Krystal sat alone, on the bench outside of the apartment Garnette and her shared while they worked on the island. It was basically a small condo unit just like all the others around it for the workers of the island. It was late, past midnight as she was outside reminiscing about the day, reflecting on how good it went in the end with her time spent with Fox McCloud and his child. Garnette was fast asleep, she had been out here for about an hour as it felt a bit cooler than in her home. The days might have been blazing hot but the evenings felt so cool and calm, perfect for relaxing until bedtime.

Krystal got up as she closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it as she headed for her bedroom that she shared with Garnette. Until a crashing force broke through the door as she let out a loud scream and covered her head from flying debris. Even in the dark of night she could see that menacing stare of those big yellow eyes.

"Oh Krystal." Panther's voice called out to her as she looked so frightened, how did he break out of the police's custody!? "I haven't forgotten about you my dear." She didn't exchange words. The vixen just ran for her bedroom door as she locked it behind her. Garnette had awakened as the little kit began to cry and Krystal picked her up and brought her close. If he had broken through the first door, he was sure to come through the second one as Krystal feared for their lives.

"Garnette quickly." She hurried to the window as the older vixen slid it open, and put her sister on the other side. "Go find help!" Garnette was fearful at first just frozen in place, until the black jungle cat broke through the second door to their bedroom as well, as she hurried to find anybody who could help them. But if they couldn't receive aid in the middle of the amusement park, who would help them against a member of Star Wolf in the dead of night with no authority figures around? As soon as Krystal had placed her sister outside the window did Panther grab her by the ankle as she slipped and screamed for dear life.

He twisted her around with one hand onto the vixen's backside as she tried to fight desperately to get him off.

"No! Get off of me!" She tried and tried, but he was much bigger and stronger than she was. He laughed maniacally as the jungle cat began to rip and tear at her clothing.

"Do not worry my delicate little flower, I'll be gentle with you."

"No!" She let out a desperate wail for help as Krystal knew of his vile intentions as he smothered her body and tears threatened to run down her face. Panther was just about done getting rid of all of Krystal's clothing before he stopped, his claw threatening to rip the fabric of her bra that would unveil her breasts as she looked into his menacing eyes, tears slowly flowing down. She was completely stunned with fear, a silent kind of hell about to happen, chocking the air out of her pathway.

That's when an unlikely hero emerged from the shadows, as somebody yanked the jungle cat off of the helpless vixen gasping for air. He not only got the jungle cat off of her, he dragged him through the rest of the shambled household and onto the night pavement illuminated by a single road-way light. Krystal stayed in her room for several moments, breathing fiercely to try and calm herself down of what was about to happen. Though she could hear the struggle outside her home, Krystal slowly crawled her way through the broken pieces of her home as she peered out the front door. What she saw was the ending of the fight.

She couldn't see her savior's face as he still fought with the cat, holding his switch blade and somehow got a slice out of the man's arm as he held his wound, the blood slowly dripping down his arm's length. As Panther charged the man again did he use the cat's own momentum against him. Bracing for the attack, he tripped the cat's feet to collide headfirst with the light pole as he dropped the weapon and then dropped to his knees. Panther's head ached with a fierce pounding as he slowly recovered, only to look back up at the man with a swift kick to his face. He wasn't done there however.

Krystal's savior picked up what was left of this sack of filth as he rammed his head into the pole again face first. Then again, and again until the pole was ringing and shaking in vibration. Afterwards a few more faceplants into the metal pole did the cat slump over onto his side, completely knocked out cold. The darkened man breathed heavily, holding his arm again as he looked back to the vixen as he ran for her. Krystal began to back up and scream in a panic as she feared this man just as she feared Panther.

"No Krystal it's okay!"

"No! Get off of me!"

"Krystal it's me! Fox!" At the sound of that name did she slowly realize what was happening, Fox McCloud hovered over her on a single knee as he came to inspect the girl. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he!?" Fox asked as he forgot his own wound for now and went to check up on the victim vixen. After a moment of calming down and slowing her breaths of air did she start to collect her shattered mind again.

"Oh…Fox." Krystal dove herself into his chest as she released a massive cry, as the vulpine slowly closed his arms around her delicate frame. Poor girl, she had suffered horrors and indignities that no being should ever live through. This encounter would forever stain her judgment and fracture her mental state, but at least he was there to save the vixen in her time of need.

Not long after the authorities showed up again to recollect the jungle cat did Fox bring Krystal and himself into the light, but beforehand took off his shirt and placed it over the vixen. As her bare essentials were threatening to fall apart after the jungle cat's vicious attack. Fox brought them both into the light as medics checked up on them both to make sure they were alright, with Fox receiving the necessary first aid for the cut on his arm.

"Krystal!" Garnette was by the island authorities as she ran for her older sister, Krystal kneeling down to receive her as they both cried.

"It's okay Garnette, we are safe now." She tried to calm her sister, but even she wasn't truly calm. She looked to the downed man on the ground as she covered her sister's face, trying to forget everything. Fox went to go answer questions to the authorities as they picked up Panther's still unconscious form and slammed him in the back of their vehicle. Hopefully this time he would not break away again.

"Yes after he escaped he apparently broke into one of the bars as well, stole a good amount and drank it on the go before he finally ended up here."

"It would make sense." Fox agreed with the canine officer. "Make sure he won't be able to escape this time."

"Of course Mr. McCloud. Once again we have you to thank to keep the peace before things got out of hand." The officers left it at that as Fox held his tongue. Sure he stopped Panther before he was able to do physical harm to Krystal or Garnette, but that doesn't mean their emotional or mental health didn't leave unscathed. He turned back toward the two girls as he gave them a look of empathy, as he held them both again. As Garnette cried on his pant leg did Fox pick up the young girl unexpectantly, and brought her close to his form as he smiled.

"It's okay Garnette, I'm here. I promise that mean old cat isn't going to bother you anymore."

"Are you sure?" She asked so innocently as she tried to wipe away her tears. You couldn't blame the poor thing, the little girl was scared out of her mind.

"I promise." He reassured her as she gave a small peck onto the vulpine's cheek, both sharing a small smile. Fox looked toward the elder sister as Krystal tried to breathe easy again and looked to him in the eyes.

"How did you even know what was going on?"

"I honestly was just walking down the boardwalk when I heard a crash and then a scream." Fox began to tell his tale. "I ran this way until I saw Garnette and then I knew instantly something was wrong. I'm just glad I got here before he could…" Fox stopped his words as he knew it was a sensitive topic. It would always be a sensitive topic. Krystal shivered in place, not with the cold, but with the pure fear embedded into her mind. To be completely powerless, as someone had their way with you against your will, with no way to stop them. There is no greater fear than that for those poor souls who have suffered such an injustice.

"Hey come here." Fox extended his hurt left arm as Krystal continued to cry, and walked up toward the gentlemen extending his comforting posture. Krystal walked into his arm as he wrapped it around her small waist, making her feel safe and protected as she cried onto his chest.

"It's okay." He began to rub her back lovingly up and down to try and banish the shadows in her mind. She shed tears for several moments as he just let her. Fox didn't plan on his vacation to start out this way, but it seemed as though no matter where he went, he would be the hero.

After a few minutes of crying Krystal started to regain her composure, as she wiped away her tears and backed away from the older man, Fox wincing in pain as she accidently touched the cut.

"Thank you." Krystal thanked her vulpine hero from the bottom of her heart.

"It's okay Krystal. Do you need help? A place to stay?"

"I think I can…Call my friends." Krystal was still trying to regain her thoughts after such a traumatic experience. Their home, their belongings, their very way of living was brought to an abrupt halt, as she didn't know what to do or who to ask for help. "We can't stay in our home tonight, not sure how long it will take for the repairs or to find us a new place to live for the time being…"

"Krystal, if it will make you feel safer…You can come sleep with Mark and I tonight if you wish." Fox extended his hand and what he had and offered it to the vixen with a small smile, trying to be hopeful and optimistic about the ordeal. Krystal couldn't believe what she was hearing. A man she hardly knew had just been her knight in shining armor, and extended all he had for the vixen in her time of need. A small smile crawled up Krystal's face as she began to dry her tears.

"That's very kind of you Fox…but-."

"Krystal I want to sleep with Fox tonight." Garnette interrupted the elder vixen as she looked to her sister, still terrified that something could happen. "Please!" She didn't beg in a cute sort of way, she begged in a desperate plea to take the vulpine up on his offer. It didn't take Krystal long, her choices not only affected her personal safety, but that of her sister's as well.

"Okay…Fox." She looked to him a little more hopeful. "If it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all Krystal." He smiled as Krystal took the small kit from his arms, kissing her forehead so thankful to the Makers that she was alright. The vixen excused herself as she went back into the home, now a complete shamble as she turned on the lights. She grabbed what she could such as some clothes, her wallet, and night items in a duffle bag as quickly as she could while also grabbing things for Garnette as well.

"Here, can you hold her for a moment?"

"Of course." Fox took the young kit into his arms as he let the girl use him as a pillow. Krystal walked back into her apartment for any last minute items as she looked to the cracked mirror in the bathroom. It must have somehow been broken during the skirmish Fox and Panther had as he tried to drag him out. She was still in such a fragile mental state. This was just too much for a being so young, Krystal felt she had too many responsibilities and issues thrusted onto her at the young age of 22.

She wanted to crumble and collapse right there, she had tried to stay strong for too long without anybody to lean on for support. She was in a fragile state, and didn't know if she could handle much more. Her anxiety and stress were through the roof, even just breathing became such a chore. After slipping quickly into shorts did she walk back into the living room, her head down and hands together.

She looked up to the heartwarming smile Fox held for her, as he extended his hand for her to take.

"It's okay Krystal." She let out a small smile without saying a word, as she put her hand into his, and he locked them together, using his fingers to give her some comfort thoughts and tender love.

"You're not alone, you're safe now." Fox guided the three of them together back toward his hotel room, hopefully Krystal and Garnette would be able to find some kind of calming grace for what transpired this evening.

The walk to the hotel wasn't long, but it felt like forever for the vixen as she held the older man's hand for comfort. So many things raced through her mind, all begging to be answered. Why would Panther do such a thing? What did she ever see in him? Why was Fox McCloud so caring? Why did he even acknowledge someone such as Krystal? Would there ever be anything more to their relationship?

So many thoughts all crashed together, before she even realized it they were into his room, all dark as Mark was still fast asleep. Fox took a baby monitor with him just incase the kit woke up and needed something in the middle of the night, but figured nothing would happen. He turned on the light above the door as Krystal and Garnette just stood there in silence.

"One moment." Fox whispered as she just nodded to him. Fox went to the wall nearest the flat screen to pull out the second bed hidden within the walls such as a common practice in most hotels. He then scooped up Mark quickly and quietly as he placed him gently on the spare bed. Fox motioned for the two vixens to come his way as they stood directly in front of him of the master bed.

"Go ahead, have a good night."

"Fox this is your bed, really we can-"

"It's alright Krystal." He reassured her. "You've had a long night, please be my guest." She wanted to argue some more, but figured there was no point. Krystal only nodded as she set her bag down and laid down where Mark was, the spot still left warm. As she turned to look back at the vulpine did Krystal see something she did not expect. Fox had taken the liberty of picking up Garnette as he gently tucked the young kit in.

He smiled to the kit as she took the blankets over her small body, and looked to him in the eyes.

"Goodnight Garnette. Sweet dreams."

"Can you kiss me goodnight?" She asked quietly as Krystal wanted to interject. He had already done so much for them, and felt embarrassed for him to cross an even greater boundary of lines. But Fox saw no harm in it, the child suffered a traumatic experience. Anything to help calm her back to a gentle slumber was tolerable in order to do so. Fox gently kissed the young kit goodnight on the top of her forehead, a kiss embedded with much love as if parent to child.

"Sweet dreams Garnette." She smiled to him as her eyelids became heavy. Fox picked himself back up standing straight as he looked to the blue vixen. Krystal actually held a small smile, the tears all gone as her heart melted for the vulpine.

"Good night."

"Good night, thank you." Krystal gave back as they broke the eye contact, and Fox shut off the lights. He soon joined Mark in the spare bed. It didn't take Krystal long to fall asleep, she felt much more guarded and protected with Fox McCloud so close, watching over her slumbering figure as her eyelids became heavy. She went to bed with such wonderful thoughts that night, smiling as she snuggled into her bedside. For the first time in quite a while, Krystal went to bed sleeping on Cloud 9.

X

Many hours later Krystal began to stir awake. She felt so relaxed and calm as she woke up slowly, letting out a mighty yawn and rubbing her eyes to clear her spotty and blurred vision. She sat up slowly stretching her joints as she slowly took it all in. As she looked back to see a make-shift wall that was not there the night before did she lightning herself awake.

"Oh my gosh!" She almost yelled. "Fox are you there?"

"Yes Krystal." He called out over the wall. Fox had gotten up early that morning to set it up so the women had their privacy in a small room. "Good morning."

"What time is it?"

"Just five past 10."

"Oh my gosh I'm late for work!" She ran through the wall trying to scramble together very quickly, to see the three other beings all sitting around the tall kitchen island eating the breakfast Fox prepared. Krystal's face was lit ablaze madly as she realized she was still in her attire of Fox's bigger shirt and short shorts with practically no undergarments as she covered up her body. Fox instinctively covered up the eyes of the two children as well as turned his own head away from the vixen.

"I went to the liberty of talking to your manager." He gave out sheepishly as he blushed a bit. "I got you a paid sick day off since what happened last night."

"You did?" She began to calm down, she had been late before and it was never a good thing. "Thank you Fox."

"Well you should still go prepare yourself for the day." That was his cue for Krystal to excuse herself as she re-covered her exposed body again and ran back behind the makeshift wall. Krystal went into her duffle bag noticing it was already partially opened.

"Did you dress Garnette?"

"I did." Fox admitted. "Sorry if you didn't want me to. You just looked so peaceful I wanted you to sleep in a bit more, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Not at all, thank you so much." She showed a smile he couldn't see. "May I shower?"

"Of course, take your time." With his reply did the blue vixen take her things into the small hotel shower. It was already stocked with fresh towels, soap, shampoo, and all the essential needs for morning bathroom preparation. As Krystal removed Fox's overshirt and what was left of her garments did she look into the mirror, despite such a terrible experience last night, she had a severe case of bed hair.

 _Well…I got to see him again. I got a lot more than I bargained for._ Krystal thought to herself as she smiled in the mirror. Closing her eyes as she thought about the wonderful man. He was so kind, so caring, and always put others before himself. She knew nothing about him, and yet with what little time they had spent together, she knew everything she wanted to know. She had heard rumors, but never knew specifics. It didn't take long for Krystal to shower and prepare for the day. As she stepped from the bathroom freshened up looking presentable did she approach the little island table in the kitchen. As Fox saw her coming did he pull out a chair for the vixen smiling nicely to her.

"Here, sit."

"Thank you Fox." Krystal gave back kindly as she took a seat, Fox pushing her in as she sat there looking and smiling at her sister, who was enjoying her pancakes with probably too much syrup.

"What are you in the mood for Krystal? Would you like some coffee?"

"Fox I understand you are being nice, but I can help myself too."

"No harm done Krystal." She looked to see him cooking up a storm, four different pans all going at the same time and getting her a large glass of coffee. She wondered if he was just being nice…or perhaps certain mindsets were setting in place. "Do you take cream or sugar in your coffee?"

"Both please, thank you." A second later did the vulpine present a large cup of Joe in front of the vixen. As she took it with both hands and brought it to her lips, did instant relief hit her as she needed that sip of relief. Krystal was about to get up to make her plate as Fox politely stopped her with a smile.

"It's alright Krystal, the cook is always last to eat." He over stood her as he grabbed an empty plate. "What would you like?" She didn't speak right away. Krystal looked to what all he had made and was impressed on how he could cook so much all at the same time. He had made enough food for a small army, but when you have two small and growing children they always tended to eat more. Or at least say they wanted more than take two bites and not want their meal anymore. Her nostrils were filled with all sorts of breakfast delights.

Fox had a pan only for pancakes as he had a few stacked up for the vixen if she so wanted. One pan was devoted to nothing but breakfast sausage on one half, and freshly cooked bacon on the other cooked to a perfect golden brown sizzling with anticipated delight. The bottom left pan was set for eggs, and he had smaller bowls on the side for all kinds of vegetables and cheese he would mix with the eggs to make miniature or personalized omelets. The last pan was filled to the brim with hash browns, already a golden brown color that smelled so good as all of it looked delicious, her mouth salivating and her stomach growling.

"Why don't you surprise me Fox?"

"Sure thing." He simply turned around and worked his magic on the stove. Krystal smiled to him as she just watched with anticipation, not only to eating but what he would make her. He had no idea what she preferred, was he confident or daring in his decisions? It didn't take him long, considering most of everything was cooked to perfection and mostly just keeping warm.

A moment later did he slide a huge breakfast platter in front of the vixen. "Here ya go." She looked to her plate still very impressed. Fox had made her a personalized skillet. Mixing eggs with a large portion of hash browns as they cooked together, in a fifth pan. While the eggs were cooking from their liquid form did he throw in all kinds of side ingredients, such as chopped up breakfast sausage, bacon, sharp cheddar cheese, onions, peppers, and anything else you could imagine. He mixed it together in some kind of homemade paste as they all mixed together cooking to perfection. He not only slid her this large plate, but also a smaller side plate stacked with three pancakes, lightly buttered and flowing with syrup.

"Oh my goodness!" Krystal was astonished as she took her silverware. "I don't know if I can finish all of this Fox."

"Don't worry about it Krystal." He smiled as he took Mark's plate while still looking at her. "Eat what you can." He turned toward his small kit as he rubbed the top of his head lovingly. "Do you want anything else Mark?"

"Can I get something like Krystal has?"

"Me too please!" Garnette slid Fox her plate as she only ate about half of her pancakes. He let out a gentle laugh as he took both of the children's plates.

"Okay, just wait a minute now. Do you want more juice Garnette?"

"Yes please!" She let out gleefully as she slid her glass in front of the vulpine. Krystal just smiled to the older gentlemen in astonished silence. He was so good with kids, he had been raising Mark by himself after all these years, yet never lost the optimism of the joys of raising a child. He was caring, patient, and kind with unconditional love.

Krystal turned her sights to her breakfast platter, after adding the right amount of salt, pepper, and ketchup did she take a small chunk of it and blow on the bite to not burn herself. After she was convinced it was cool enough to eat did she dive into her huge meal, and her taste buds were blown away with what she tasted. Home cooked meals, it had been so long. The mystery of the red paste had been solved. Ketch up mixed with something sweet yet tangy, and just a tad bit of salt as well. Perhaps barbeque sauce and some spices? Krystal hated to admit she was a terrible cook, and it was no wonder Garnette wanted to eat more of something so delicious and well prepared even if she didn't think about it consciously. Most of what Krystal made came from boxes or followed 'simple' instructions, however they never came that easily to the elder sister. Fox looked over to her with a wondering look as her eyes were slightly widened.

"How is it?"

"Oh my goodness Fox, it's so good!" Krystal wiped her mouth away and washed some of her meal down with her coffee. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Fox turned back toward the sink as he got her another glass, and slid her a tall cup of water. "Make sure to drink some now so your stomach doesn't get upset with all the acid from the coffee."

"Thank you." Krystal said as she put on a dreamy state for the vulpine. "You're such a darling Fox, thank you again."

"I-It's nothing." Fox quickly turned around to look back at what he was cooking, trying to hide his blush from the compliment of Krystal's. She looked to him with sly eyes as she took another sip of her coffee.

 _Blush pretty easily do you? Nice to know._ The vixen thought to herself as she continued on with her breakfast. Fox had made the same thing for the two children as he did for Krystal, however only about half the portion size and then splitting that into halves as well as he presented it to the children as they gave him thankful eyes.

"Thank you!" The two said in unison as they both dived into their meals, it must not have been that hot for the two as they didn't face burnt tongues like Krystal feared.

"You're welcome kids." Fox turned back to the stove to finally prepare a meal for himself after everyone else had been settled. Over time did he join the three other beings as they all ate in happy silence, mostly the adults checking up on their kids as he sat by Krystal.

"Where did you have the time to get all of this?" Krystal asked as she was only about halfway through her meal, feeling stuffed as ticks.

"Oh we got it yesterday when we got here. I bought enough straight up thinking of what I would need for our stay, but that's alright I can always go back to the grocery store here in the hotel."

"Well you did make us breakfast…Would you like me to compensate for what we had in your groceries?" Fox gave her a strange look as he picked up his mug.

"No of course not Krystal." He started off. "You and Garnette are our guests. Please just relax, that's all I want from you."

"Okay." She agreed. "If you say so."

"I am so full!" Mark pushed away his empty plate in a triumphant gasp of air.

"Me too!" Surprisingly Garnette also pushed away an empty plate. Krystal was surprised, she never ate large amounts of food when Krystal cooked. However a moment later did it become clear why as Krystal only sheepishly looked away.

"Did you enjoy it Garnette?" Fox asked with a smile as he collected the dishes of the two kids.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"You're welcome honey." Fox picked up the dishes of Mark as he was reaching for the blue kit's dishes as well. Krystal figured she would try and help him but things didn't go as plan. She reached for her dishes not realizing that her forearm bumped over her large cup of still hot coffee all over the vulpine's lap as he reacted instantly.

"Ah!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Krystal was embarrassed as she tried to stop the coffee from spilling on the floor. After policing what she could from spilling onto the floor Krystal reached for a napkin to help Fox, however the coffee spilled all over the vulpine's lap as she hesitated…And Fox batted her arms away politely.

"It's okay." Fox let out in a heightened tone, able to hold himself from swearing out loud to spare the children's ears. It definitely did not feel well as he quickly worked his way around the older vixen. "Can you clean it up as I change?"

"Sure." Krystal gave back as she went to work, and Fox went to the suitcase to grab something quick and then headed for the bathroom. Krystal sighed, this was not a good first step to try and get closer to Fox McCloud, even if it was a complete accident did she believe it took favor points away. That's when she caught herself thinking…Why did she care? What were the odds that he would favor her with knowing so little and spending so little time together. It's not that she didn't like the idea, it's more what was on his mind. What drove Fox to be so kind? Was he just naturally caring for her wellbeing because of Panther? Or were his actions given motivation by hidden objectives?

That's when Krystal thought of her own drives toward what she wanted. What were her reasons for her crush on Fox McCloud? Was it because he was handsome? He was famous? Or was it because he was unnaturally kind, and helped them in their most desperate hour? It could have been a single reason, or as many as a thousand. But it didn't matter. Krystal liked him, and she wished to test the waters…If there even any to test at this point.

A few moments later Fox emerged from the bathroom, changed into dark blue jeans and a dark long-sleeved shirt that was tight around his strong form, flaring out his muscles and toned abs. He rolled up the sleeves of his long shirt as he knew it was still hot outside. Krystal looked to him with a nice smile, but her eyes still held concern.

"Well I ran out of shorts." Fox admitted as he smiled to her. "How do I look? Not to overdressed for the weather am I?"

"You look very handsome Fox." She gave a light blush, but then her face turned sour. "I'm so sorry again about the spill."

"It's alright Krystal, accidents happen." He banished her fears as the vulpine merely walked past her into the kitchen again, going back to the few household chores in the room. The vixen only considered herself lucky as she poured herself a bit more coffee, after spilling over half her cup on the vulpine and the floor.

"Yea, you're so handsome." They both looked to Garnette as she looked at Fox again how she did at the amusement park. Although Krystal's cheeked lit with blush, Fox just smiled to the young kit.

"Thank you Garnette, you look very beautiful this morning also. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yea!" She was excited to let him know.

"Well I'm very glad that you did Garnette." Fox said as he had remembered something. "Oh Krystal I forgot, somebody called for you while you were sleeping, I think it was one of your co-workers. Why not go check on it incase it's important while I clean up?"

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Krystal asked in a concerned tone. He had done so much for them, but the vixen he was going a bit over the top.

Fox merely shook his head. "By all means, go ahead."

"Alright, thank you." Krystal got up as she headed for the phone placed on the nightstand near the bed. She listened to the message left for Krystal from the front desk, saying that Miyu had called her earlier in the morning and left a callback number. Krystal re-dialed the number as she waited for her friend to pick up…

"Hello?"

"Hey Miyu."

"Krystal! Finally you call back! Are you okay?" She asked from the other side of the line, clearly worried for her friend's safety. She must have been told about the incident with Panther.

"Yes I am. It was…" Krystal was lost for words, so she just put it bluntly. "Terrible, but thanks to Fox McCloud I was spared the worst."

"I'm so glad." Miyu sat down in her lifeguard chair as she breathed easy. "Where are you? I'm surprised you didn't come over to our place after that happened."

"Believe it or not…Fox McCloud offered his room up to us. He said we could stay the night to feel safer, incase Panther broke away a second time or so…Garnette wanted to, and after that experience I just couldn't say no."

"You slept with Fox McCloud!?" She sounded astonished on the other line, as Krystal's cheeks heated and turned her head hoping Fox didn't overhear their private conversation. He was still simply doing dishes and tending to the two kids as she breathed easy.

"No of course not!" Krystal interjected, hushing her voice. "We just slept in the same room, he offered his bed to us."

"That…That sounds exactly the same Krystal."

"Well it isn't!"

"I'm just teasing you Krystal." Miyu laughed on the other end, until her words turned fiery. "Oh yea, thanks a lot leaving me by myself here at the station."

"I'm sorry." Krystal sounded concerned.

"Krystal, again I'm just teasing. I heard Fox got you the day off, think he likes you?"

"I-I don't know." Krystal turned her head again to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping. "I think he's just being nice."

"Oh so you don't mind if I ask him out on a date?"

"What!?" Krystal sounded angered as her temper now turned fiery. "I didn't say that!"

"Whoa calm down Krystal, jealous much?" Miyu laughed as Krystal didn't find it funny. Out of her friends the lynx was always the more teasing of the two, liking her practical jokes and sarcasm when others didn't find it funny. "So what are you gonna do? You two going to hang out?"

"I don't know." The vixen admitted, as much as she would jump at the chance to spend time with the vulpine, she didn't know his intentions. "I haven't thought that far ahead, I have no idea what his plans are. I might just take Garnette with me back and figure out the entire mess of our apartment."

"What!? You're going to walk away at a free opportunity to spend time with a hero!?" Miyu couldn't believe it as she watched all the beachgoers relaxing. "Jeez maybe I should take up the opportunity you're throwing away."

"Again I didn't say that!"

"And again Krystal, I'm just teasing. I would say to relax, but then again you have your reasons."

"You think?"

"Look Krystal." Although the vixen couldn't see it, her friend was leaning forward prepared for serious girl talk. "If he went to the liberty of offering you his residence, getting you the day off and essentially freeing up your schedule, and all that then perhaps he does like you. Who knows maybe he'll ask you to spend the day together?"

"I don't know…" Krystal didn't sound as hopeful to her friend. She was just unsure, and that uncertainty was putting doubt into her mind.

"Did he make you breakfast?"

"Yea. It was amazing. Why do you ask?"

"He likes you." Miyu came to the conclusion.

"Why do you say that?"

"Krystal men never do shit when it comes to domestic work like that. The only two reasons they ever do is because they are either trying to butter you up, or impress you."

"Well I mean Garnette and I just went through a pretty traumatic experience. Maybe he's just doing it to be nice?"

"And to go as far as cooking breakfast and doing the dishes, letting you sleep in when he didn't have to? Yea, right."

"I think it's believable."

"Believe what you want to believe Krystal, but I got to go, looks like there's going to be a catfight. I don't know what this white vixen is thinking because the coyote she is fighting with is twice her size. We'll want to know all the details! Have a good day!"

"You too." With that the two women hung up the phone, as Krystal let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. After a minute she got up and stretched her joints, learning it was about to turn 11 in the morning. As she walked into the kitchen did she notice Fox had finished the dishes, and got the two children down from their booster seats as they ran around and played in the hotel room.

Fox took note of her as she entered the kitchen. "Everything alright?"

"Yea my friend was just wanting to make sure we were okay."

"Great." Fox said before taking a sip of his coffee. "So what are you going to do today Krystal?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted out loud. Krystal mentally prepared herself to walk away, perhaps for the last time while Fox McCloud was on the island. "Haven't really thought that far ahead."

"Well I was thinking about taking Mark to some of the other things around the island. I read a pamphlet about scuba-diving, submarine trips, theatre shows, all of that." Fox explained keeping a smile on his face. Krystal began to get hopeful as he took a pause. Was he telling her his plans, or inviting them along?

"Sounds like a lot of fun Fox."

"Would you and Garnette like to join us?" He extended his offer to the two girls with a nice gesture. "You could show us around like last time."

"That's very nice of you Fox. But honestly I don't know too much about the island away from the resort." Krystal felt embarrassed as she continued. "I don't mean to sound stingy, but they don't pay us as well as you think. The things Garnette and I do are some of the cheapest you can do here. I honestly haven't done a lot of what you're talking about."

"Well why don't you come along with us?" He pushed on forward, really brightening up the vixen's spirit.

"I don't know. I feel like the ordeal with our apartment should be our first priority."

"We could always start after you take care of that, got the whole day in front of us." Fox smiled, but then broke the eye contact staring into his half full cup. "Sorry, if you don't want to that's totally fine. I just figured I'd offer."

"I'd love to Fox." He looked back as the two adults looked confident into one another's eyes. "I really would. You've just done so much for us…This is your vacation. Are you absolutely sure it's alright?"

"Of course." He banished her fears as Fox still leaned against the counter. "It was actually Mark's idea."

"It was?"

"Yea he really likes spending time with you and Garnette." Fox admitted as his words brought a smile to the older vixen's face. "It's up to you Krystal. I am completely fine if you want to come along, but if you would rather take care of other matters, that's alright as well." Fox then came up with an idea after sipping away at his coffee again.

"Why not ask Garnette what she thinks?"

"Can we Krystal!?" The young kit must have overheard the conversation as she looked to her sister with pleading eyes, cupping her little hands together. "Pretty please!?"

At first Krystal wanted to reject, he had gone way above and beyond what Krystal was not only expecting, but comfortable with accepting as well. But as she looked to her darling sister's face, how could she say no? Often times adults found it hard to disagree with what their children wanted, they didn't want to crush their little hopes to often. Life is full of magical moments, it just depends on how often you let the magic flow. Children had a tendency to see the magic where older minds had long since faded from existence. Garnette saw the chemistry, the magic building up between Fox and Krystal. It was that obvious, the only thing in the way was did they see it?

"Okay Garnette." She finally agreed, the two children cheering together as they ran away to play again. Krystal stepped up to Fox as they both looked to the kids playing together, in perfect harmony.

"They do well together." Krystal admitted out loud.

"Yea…they really do." Looked to the two kids with a dreamy state.

"Thank you again Fox." The vulpine looked toward the vixen with a nice smile. "For…I mean, everything."

"It's alright Krystal." He comforted her worrisome thoughts, she didn't want them to be a burden on the older man. "I can't say I understand where you're coming from, but I have a feeling I know how it feels."

"Yes I can imagine you do."

"How old are you?"

"22." Krystal gave back quietly. "Not old enough to be dealing with things like this."

"I understand."

"How old are you?" She was curious.

"I just recently turned 27." He looked back to her with a small smile. "I guess I've gotten used to it overtime. I think I know how it feels."

"Not very good."

"No, not at all." The two stayed silence as an eerie feeling built up between them, just sipping away at their caffeinated drinks.

"Fox." Krystal got his attention as she looked him straight into his eyes, connecting on a deeper level as she put a hand on his shoulder, a bold move. "I know I've said it a hundred times already. But again…Thank you, for everything." She paused for a moment as she took a deep breath. "I didn't know what this experience would do to Garnette…What it would do to me. We are on our own in a hard life as it is. You didn't just help us get by, you prevented us from living a terrible outcome for the rest of our lives. I just wanted to say…Thank you for everything."

"It's okay Krystal." For the first time in all they spent together, Fox finally made a bolder move. He grabbed the vixen's delicate hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He gave her some life advice. "I know it's hard, there are days I question what I'm doing, and what is it getting me. But just remember what's important…Life isn't always about you. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, so those who depend on us can live happy, and worry free."

After his encouraging worlds the gentle man batted his head for Krystal's eyes to follow, as they went into the direction of the two kids playing. They looked so happy, so calm and graceful like they didn't have a worry in the world. The ultimate goal of any parent for their child is to live a childhood happy and worry free, as childhood is a fleeting dream, yet the most important one as well.

"Sometimes you have to stand tall, and look at the horizon from a different point of view."

"Thanks for the words Fox, I needed them."

"Again Krystal, you are welcome." He smiled to her as she gave one back.

"Do you do this for every woman you meet? Breakfast and life advice?" She asked in a playful tone as she took another sip from her coffee. Fox only look down to the ground as he smiled, his attitude completely different than what it was at the amusement park. He was happy and upbeat, not heavy with burdens and painful memories of the past.

"No." He simply answered, standing up straight as he spoke confidently to Krystal. "I guess that makes you special."

Fox excused himself as he went to go talk to Mark, leaving Krystal in an embarrassed daze. She was special, no one had ever told her that before but how she loved the feeling of knowing she had a special place in the vulpine's heart. Fox gathered the kids' attention along with his last minute things like his wallet, shades, hotel key, and the like. Fox got them all up and ready, setting the shades on the top of his head as he looked to the vixen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Krystal set her mug in the sink as she quickly packed up the things she brought with them late last night. As she gathered her things in the small duffle bag did Fox look to her, and opened the door for the lady to exit first.

For some reason, Krystal thought this would be a day to remember. She didn't just connect logically with Fox McCloud, she connected on a level with him deeper than anyone else before. They clicked on a mental level, and for some reason, her gut told her to live life to the fullest. To not be held back today no matter what happened. All this time, Krystal only knelt on the ground looking to the sky from one viewpoint. But after meeting Fox, she learned to stand tall, to stand up for herself. And see the world from a different perspective.

 _Nothing would make me happier than to stand by your side Fox. And see the world how you see it._ With Krystal's final thought, the four exited the apartment. Ready for whatever the day brought them.

 _Author's Notes_

 _Going to take a break from Hit The Mark for a while, and update other works._

 _Damn this chapter is over half the length of the last three chapters COMBINED._

 _Inspirational Song – Stand By You, By Rachel Platten_


	5. A Day To Remember

Fox sat with the two kids in the main office of the resort. This is also where employees picked up their paychecks for the month, as well as the big resort officials' offices were, where guests picked up extra supplies needed for their stay such as towels, rentals, bathroom items and the like. Krystal was talking to the receptionist to see what the damage done to her apartment was, as well as what other plans the officials have made since last night. It wasn't so bad, the two kids sat patiently as Fox looked over toward the blue vixen still talking and filling out some kind of form.

Krystal was wearing a rather short pair of shorts as the older man took in her exotic beauty. She was rather lovely, hands down the most beautiful woman he had seen since his stay on the island. Fox soon caught that he was staring and stopped ogling as it was rude, looking away with a light blush across his face.

"Krystal." Her friend, another vixen light brown in fur, Kara whispered to the vixen as Krystal looked to meet her eye contact. "Whose that guy you're with?" Krystal didn't even have to look back to know Kara was talking about Fox, as the vulpine pretended to look disinterested while his eyes were in the opposite direction.

Krystal smiled sheepishly as she looked back to her friend, who quirked a brow and gave a sly smile.

"A friend."

"A friend? A _boyfriend_?"

"No! I just met him earlier this week."

"He's…very attractive." Kara started fixing her hair just in case Fox came to the desk for whatever reason. The two girls began to giggle quietly as Krystal hit her with the paperwork.

"Are you two on a date?"

"No!" Krystal blushed as she looked back to make sure he wasn't listening on their talk. "We're just hanging out, he's just being nice."

"Well…When you two are done 'hanging out' I wouldn't mind hanging out with him. How old is he?"

"He's 27."

"Oh so he's older, you're so lucky Krystal." The two smiled and went back to what they were doing.

"Ah the hero!" The two vixens' boss, Mr. Fortune after the island was named after walked up to the vulpine as she took his two hands and enveloped one of Fox's. "An honor to meet you Mr. McCloud."

"Ah Fox is fine sir, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh where are my manners." The rather large and round bulldog chuckled as he took a step back. "Bill Fortune, though my friends called me 'Big Fortune'". He laughed out loud before patting his large belly and continuing, in his flamboyant, gentlemen like charm. "I own the island, I just wanted to thank you so much for your help with our dear Krystal here and detaining the criminal Panther."

"Oh it was no trouble sir."

"Oh but it was Mr. McCloud. And as a token of my appreciation, I wanted to personally give you this." He took out a small card and handed it to Fox as he looked to the front and back of it. "That as a Golden Master Card. Everything and anything is free of charge when you show or hand an employee that card. Anything from events, food, entertainment, the like. Minus the casino that is."

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Fortune, but this isn't necessary."

"Oh but it's entirely necessary Mr. McCloud. When I heard you were on the island I never thought you would step away from your vacation to be the hero again like you were back in the war. Oh and by the way, all your previous purchases of your room, groceries, and tickets, have been paid for and your card refunded."

"Thank you so much sir." Fox was truly appreciative as they shook hands again.

"My pleasure." Mr. Fortune gave the vulpine gentlemen a polite bow, from one gentlemen to another. "Don't lose it now! Those cards are worth about 50,000 credits to buy!"

"Will do sir." Fox smiled as he looked back to Mark, and rubbed his head lovingly.

"How about a lollipop for the little man and darling baby girl?" Mr. Fortune pulled out a giant golden lollipop as he presented one to Mark, and one to Garnette.

"Thank you!" The two kids said nearly at the same time as they were more than happy to accept such a large and sugary treat.

"My pleasure little ones. Mr. McCloud if you need anything at all, please feel free to contact me directly and I'll get right on it." The big bulldog took out a business card with his name on it as he gave it to Fox.

"Thank you sir, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Good day Mr. McCloud." He was walking back to his office as he looked over to the blue vixen, and bowed to her as well.

"I'm so sorry for the incident late last night Krystal. I hope you will be happy to know that your front door has already been replaced so no one can break in to your home. As well as I will have it repaired by no later than tomorrow evening."

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Fortune!"

"The pleasure is all mine dear." He walked away as Krystal smiled. But once she saw the blown away face of Kara did she yank the blue vixen down to her level.

"Your 'friend' is Fox McCloud!? Really Krystal!?" She sounded as if more insulted than astonished.

"Well…Yea." The blue vixen didn't know what to say.

"Can you get me an autograph?"

"Why not ask him yourself." Krystal whispered as she heard the vulpine approaching the two ladies. He looked over to Krystal as they both smiled.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea sorry Fox, this paperwork just takes a while to fill out."

"Alright, take your time." He smiled nicely to her.

"So Mr. McCloud." Kara leaned back into her chair as played with her hair, twirling a small section of it as he just looked to her. Although Krystal kept her cool, she was blazing hot underneath. Just because she wasn't dating Fox didn't mean she wanted any and all of her friends to be hitting on him. But after all, Krystal said it wasn't a date, and they weren't together. He was technically free game.

"How are you enjoying your stay?"

"It's been a lot of fun so far." He plainly said with a nice smile, a smile that can melt hearts in a rather innocent kind of tone.

"Great. So maybe if you are free one evening, would be interested in drinks? By the way there is a giant play world for children at the casino. While your son plays there…Perhaps we could go play Black Jack or so."

Although the offer was…intriguing, obviously Fox would say no. He merely looked to Krystal who tried to look busy doing her paperwork, and look disinterested. He knew it as well as her that they weren't anything special, just merely spending time together.

"I appreciate the offer." Fox started slowly, as he looked to Krystal with his eyes getting her attention. "But I actually came here to spend time together with my son, and Krystal has her sister with her. So I guess that means she has first dibs on my time."

"Oh I see." Kara smiled to Krystal, but she wasn't fooled. She had seen that look on Kara's face before, she may have been smiling on the outside, but was furious on the inside. "Lucky girl."

"Can I get a water bottle please?"

"Sure thing Mr. McCloud." Kara grabbed a freshly cold bottle and gave it to the vulpine, as he gave her a nice smile.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." With that Fox walked away. Kara only shook her head at the blue vixen, an annoyed look with a hint of happiness for her friend. A moment later Krystal finished the paperwork as she handed it to Kara, and was off.

"Thanks, see you later."

"Enjoy your day." She waved goodbye as the blue vixen stepped back over toward her group. Fox stood up making sure he had everything and placed his shades on the top of his head.

"First dibs huh?" Fox looked over toward the blue vixen's face, as she asked in a playful tone. "This isn't a date is it?"

"What's a date dad?" Mark asked as he looked up to his father. Before Fox knew it, he had all three of them giving him a gleeful look. Well this is embarrassing…

"A date Mark." Fox started out slowly, holding the older vixen's hand as he looked back to his son. "Is when you spend time with someone that you really enjoy being with. You usually go do something that you don't do every day, but you can do anything you want. So long as you're both having fun and are together." He tried to explain it in the simplest way possible while also enticing Krystal to the idea in a way that didn't seem as serious as they both knew.

"Can I go on a date with Garnette?" He asked so innocently as the two adults gave muffled laughs. Fox smiled down wide to his son.

"Sure Mark, but make sure you ask her if she wants to go on a date with you. Remember you both have to agree to go on a date _together_."

"You want to go on a date Garnette?" Mark simply just turned toward the blue kit as she smiled as well.

"Okay!"

"Yay!" The two ran out together getting ahead of their respective parents. Fox and Krystal let out gentle laughs after they were out of earshot.

"Oh if only it was that easy." Krystal admitted as she let out a calm breath.

"Come Krystal." Fox squeezed her hand as he got her attention. "Surely it isn't so hard for you to get a date."

"It's harder than you think it is Fox." She looked to him nicely as she grabbed his arm with her opposite arm of the hand he was still holding of hers, being close to his form. "So, is this a date?"

"Well it's a playdate."

"Oh." She tried to not sound sad, after all she was spending time with someone she enjoyed being with as Fox had said. "How so?"

"Well. They play, and we date." They both smiled started walking toward the door.

"Sounds lovely."

X

The group of four decided they wanted to start at the water park. After all the time Krystal and Garnette had been on the island, she had never went to the park to actually play at. Krystal had packed a spare swimming suit from the main office since her house was locked up, and grabbed one for Garnette as well while Fox had picked some out at the store nearby. The two groups went to their respective locker rooms to change as Fox and Mark came from the men's locker room first waiting on their female friends.

"Dad do you like Krystal?" Mark asked to the father's surprise, he was a bit speechless at first with the sudden question.

"Do you like Krystal and Garnette Mark?" Fox turned the question around the young kit as he kneeled to his height.

"Yea! She's so pretty!"

"She is very pretty Mark." Fox agreed with a light blush across his face. "Krystal is a very nice lady."

"Does that mean you like her?"

"Well…" Fox didn't know what to say. It isn't that he didn't find her attractive, but obviously it was much more complicated than that. Too complicated for a young kit to understand. Fox looked back to into his son's eyes, trying to drive the point across.

"She's a very nice lady Mark, but we are just friends."

"How come?" Mark sounded sad as his father picked up. He hadn't realized just how quickly his kit was becoming attached to Krystal.

"We…haven't known each other long enough to be more than friends Mark. Before you can really like somebody you have to know them for a little while first."

"Well we are all on a date! You can get to know her more." Fox shook his head with a small laugh, oh how Fox wished he had his son's confidence, or his simple logical thinking of how things should be. Luckily Krystal and Garnette came out at the perfect time as the boys turned to look at them. Fox was completely stunned with how she looked in her swimsuit. Krystal wore a daring yet respectable scarlet red bikini, with a matching wrap over her bottom half to walk around in without showing too much.

"What are you staring at?" Krystal picked up on Fox's look as she snapped him out of his daze, leaving them both in a light blush smiling.

"You're so pretty!" Mark told her as she looked down to his charming smile.

"Aww thank you Mark." She gave back as the four of them stood together.

"Well what do you want to do first?" Fox tried to move away of the topic, and cleared his throat waiting for an answer from one of the other three.

"Let's go down the slide!" Garnette grabbed Mark's hand as they started to run toward that direction, leaving the two adults in the dust.

"Well we should go join them." Fox offered his arm to the vixen as she took his arm with both of hers, and they walked toward the slide. Before that however they found a spot nearby the pool to park their things, and for Krystal to take off her bottom wrap as they went up the stairs. It was a rather steep waterslide as Krystal looked over the edge, probably a hundred feet up in the air as she zoned out for a moment. She wasn't scared of heights, or at least Krystal thought she wasn't until she got to a height this high up.

Mark was excited, until he looked over the edge just as Krystal did. That's when he began to get a little frightful, as he looked back to his father with pleading eyes. Fox walked past Krystal as he picked up his son.

"It's okay Mark, you don't have to go down the slide if you don't want to."

"Can you come with me?'

"Of course." Fox grabbed an inner tube meant for smaller children and their parents as he positioned it for them both to sit in. This was quite high up as even Fox got a little fearful as he saw all the twist and turns of the slide. After he got the okay from the lifeguard did he look back to Mark, his face a little frightful but a lot of excitement.

"Ready?'

"Yea!"

"Here we go!" Fox gave them the nudge needed before the jettisoned down below through the slide, both screaming with excitement as they went down. Krystal and Garnette watched the two boys go as they both laughed watching. It was a little scary at first, but Mark was now having a blast as he saw all the colors of the tunnel, and then braced for impact with the water below. They landed gently as Fox picked up his son with one arm and the inner tube with another.

"See that wasn't so bad was it now?"

"No it wasn't."

"Look out below!" Krystal called from the tunnel as the two boys scooted over so they could land perfectly as well. He could hear Krystal and Garnette's screams of joy as they went through the tunnel, though unfortunately the sisters didn't have as easy of a landing as Fox and Mark did. As they braced for the water to catch them, Garnette stayed on perfectly but near the very end Krystal actually lost balance and fell into the water. Fox put Mark into the water as he reached to pick up the vixen now completely soaked, spitting out some water and laughing as well.

"You okay?" Fox got out through some laughs, as he looked to Krystal pushing her soaked hair out of her face. Krystal actually had a little bit of water left in her mouth as she spit it out playfully into the vulpine's face.

"Yea I'm fine." The two smiled to one another, a touchy moment as he held her close in his arms. Krystal was speechless, as she just smiled nicely to the gentlemen holding her as they looked into one another's eyes. However they both broke it off rather abruptly and attended to the children, collecting each one and grabbing the tubes walking out of the pool.

"Again?"

"Yea!" The two kids cheered as they all went down the slide again. For the next few hours they did all sorts of activities together in the water park. From the water slides to the hot tub and kiddie pools. After leaving the pool and collecting their things were they off on another adventure throughout the day.

They stopped at a small shack for a late lunch as they planned their next move.

"So what's next?' Fox leaned back into his chair as he presented the question to his little group.

"You said something about a submarine trip. Would you like to go do that?"

"Sure that sounds like fun." They had planned the next move and walked to the main boardwalk, where you could sign up for a submarine trip. Marine biologists would come on a large boat and take them a bit away from the island, and toward the location of where a submarine would be awaiting them. The group made perfect timing as the boat had just come back, and they were first in line for the next undersea voyage.

"Now hold onto small children and the sides of the bar, the water is a little choppy today but nothing serious." The marine biologist spoke in the intercom as the two adults took hold of their respective children, and watched as they headed for the ocean water. They all looked out to the view, Sol shining down reflecting its lights on the crystal clear water as it was just beautiful. They had reached their destination but saw nothing around.

"If you look to our left you will see the submarine coming back up!" It only took a moment for the vessel to fully emerge back from its undersea dive. As it came close to their boat and latched on tightly. Fox's party let all the other beings that just came from the submarine trip back onto their boat, as then the group of people next would enter the submarine.

"Watch your step now Garnette." Krystal warned as her sister grabbed the ladder and took it step by step into the submarine. They all followed suit and grabbed seats near the front of the submarine on the starboard side. After a few minutes all the beings were on the submarine, and their undersea journey could begin.

"Everybody ready?" The diver asked in the intercom, after some mixed responses did he let the trip commence. "Dive dive dive!" As he gave the order did the boat begin to submerge, and travel down to see life under the ocean. They saw all kinds of amazing things, from schools of fish to amazing shellfish life. A large octopus swam by the submarine as Mark watched it go.

"Uh oh it looks like we got shark! If you look at the starboard side you'll see our little guy taking a nap." Everybody tried to crowd the four as they had an easy view of the shark, though not very big and looking as though it was resting on the ocean floor about 100 feet below the surface.

"Most sharks are actually nocturnal predators, however they have been known to feed during the day. Although there have been a few shark attacks throughout the island, they are very rare indeed. Sharks are considered 'ambush predators' preferring murky waters to sneak up on prey. However all the ocean around the island is crystal clear, and so sharks for the most part do not bother beings when snorkeling or scuba diving. This shark you see now, which is only about 16 inches are the largest ones they have around this island."

They listened on as the marine biologist continued. "Now if you look to the port side of this vessel, you will see an underwater ship, now completely covered in marine life. This ship was actually a project that Mr. Fortune did to create a type of shelter and home for small sea life, to act as a habitat and safe haven for the smaller creatures from predators." The two kids were absolutely fascinated with their voyage. They saw anything from huge schools of fish to individual species that even the adults didn't know.

However all good things must come to an end. As their vessel broke the surface of the water did they all exit the submarine one by one, crossing the bridge that linked the two ships carefully, heading back to the island after such an adventure. Unfortunately not everything went as planned, a huge wind blew across the two ships as the bridge between the two was shaking violently. A girl of about eight years old was hit so hard she lost her balance, and plunged into the ocean water below.

"Sara!"

"Mom!" The child called out to her mother as she struggled to keep her head above water. The strong wind came again, combined with the strong currents were pushing the young girl away from the boats. Krystal was a first responder as a lifeguard, but half a second of fear was all that was needed for Fox to dive straight into the water in front of her after the girl.

"Fox!" She cried out as he leaped from the boat. Fox swam after the girl as she now was fully submerged, and he went after her. It didn't take long to retrieve the girl as she was slowly sinking toward the bottom as he took her with one arm and broke the surface of the water. Krystal got in front of the other beings as she threw the lifeguard tube toward the vulpine as he latched onto it for dear life with his opposite arm. Krystal and a few of the spectator beings finally were done being watchers, and tugged and pulled the vulpine and child to safety.

As Fox was pulled up to the railing did he pull them two up with one arm and fell onto the floor of the boat choking and spitting out the ocean water. However the job was not done. They noticed very quickly the child was not breathing, as Krystal placed her head over her heart, and prepared herself for CPR. Krystal forced air into the child as she performed heart palpitations on the child, trying to restart the heart. For several moments of eerie silence she worked and worked, until finally the child breathed in deeply and coughed up the salt water that had been swallowed.

"Oh Sara." The rabbit mother wrapped her arms around the child lovingly, thankful that everything was alright. She looked to the two foxes with such thankful eyes. "Thank you so much."

"It's alright." Fox and Krystal looked toward one another smiling as everyone around them began to clap and cheer with excitement, brave heroes doing what they can for those around them. After the marine biologists made sure everything was alright, they headed back for the island. As Fox, Krystal, and the kids all gathered for a picture of their trip did they take two copies and looked toward one another.

"Well that was more exciting than I thought it would be."

"It surely was." Krystal answered back to the other half of this hero duo. "Perhaps we should do something a little less exciting now."

X

After Fox got a change of fresh clothes from one of the local shops did they head to island square, to one of the largest shopping malls on the planet. It was so big it had over 50 restaurants, dozens upon dozens of stores, a huge laser tag arena, multiple arcades, and many other wonders for small children. The arcade was of course one of the favorite spots of the small children, playing endless ticket games wanting to collect as many as they could for the large prizes.

The adults played along with their kids in games such as speedball, racing games, dance of the ages, and so many others. After a few hours were they all becoming hungry again, as Garnette and Mark sat next to one another with their incredibly large pile of tickets.

"I really hope they get something good with all those tickets." Krystal said as they both looked to how many they could possibly be, the two small children only took up about a quarter of the booth, while their gigantic ticket pile took up the other three quarters. "I hope they don't spend all those tickets for something small."

"No idea." Fox said as they ate their salads. After so much junk food the past day and a half were both adults not feeling in much the mood for fatty pizza. Krystal was kind of surprised with the green for the man as she smiled to him.

"I didn't take you for a salad kind of guy."

"Well I am a 'I don't want to gain weight' kind of guy after all. They have a gym on the resort but I haven't been to it yet. I feel as though most people pack to go to the gym while away on vacation, and then never go."

"Yea that sounds about accurate." Krystal laughed as she counted herself lucky. Today had been such a great day so far. An amazing morning, excitement and fun around every corner. She could only wonder how the evening would turn out to be. She smiled up to the man as Krystal grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as Fox looked to her a little surprised, with a hint of embarrassment.

"So are you enjoying the _date_?" Krystal teased him as Fox looked to her with a smile.

"I am. It's been a lot of fun so far, a little too much excitement but it's been good. How about you?" He asked with a joking smile as Fox turned the question around. "I'm not too boring am I?"

"You're a very charming gentlemen." Krystal tried to be sincere as the two kids ran off to collect more tickets. As they watched them go having all the fun in the world. "And a very good dad as well."

"Thank you." He smiled to her as she tightened her grip on his arm. "What do you want to do now?" Fox asked the blue vixen as she had to think, however nothing came to mind.

"I don't know. We've done a lot today, it's getting kind of late…" Krystal admitted. It's not that she didn't want to spend more time with the gentlemen and his child, hell she should be taking advantage of it. There was no guarantee they would meet again, even with his favor.

"Well we went swimming, then we went on the submarine trip, did some shopping, and did a little sightseeing walking around. What else do they do here?"

"There's a theatre show they play every evening. Though I don't know if the kids will enjoy that. Maybe a movie?"

"I have an idea Krystal. How about some fresh air?"

"That sounds good Fox." The two adults picked themselves up, but before they could walk outside they were yanked away by the fingers from their two kids. Now with their entire stack of tickets counted, damn near 30 thousand tickets. It was time to choose a prize.

"I guess we've been here longer than I thought." Fox was astonished on how the kids could collect so many tickets, as he noticed they had only been there just shy of two hours, and they sat down to eat as well.

"How many of those tickets are yours Garnette?"

"Ten thousand of them." Garnette answered gleefully as she looked at the vast wall of toys, though Krystal smiled on the outside, she hoped her sister's joy wouldn't be crushed that she couldn't pick something out she really wanted. Krystal didn't know if her kit sister had realized that two-thirds of the tickets actually belonged to Mark, and so they may or may not get something of equal value, it depended if Mark was willing to share.

The two kids looked at the incredibly tall wall that was littered with prizes. There was anything from stuffed animals and inflatable toys, to entire playsets and individual smaller pieces. Of course the items near the top were the ones that cost the most amount of tickets. Hell some prizes costed over 10 thousand tickets themselves, all of that work for one prize didn't seem like the best kind of prize, not when you could buy two thousand army soldiers for the same amount of tickets.

Mark took a little more time to figure out what he wanted, but Garnette had her eye on a prize from the very beginning. She saw this huge stuffed unicorn, its body mostly white with purple hair and hooves, and a bright neon pink tail. It was twice the size of her small stature, but her big eyes wanted it so badly.

"Can I get the unicorn?" She asked and captured the attention of the two adults, as it was one of the prizes so high up the wall. Krystal's fear had been realized, as she kneeled down to her sister's height to break her the bad news.

"I'm sorry Garnette, but you don't have enough tickets for that." It broke the vixen's heart to watch her sister's expression change drastically, she had wanted it so badly. However she was ten thousand tickets short, tickets that Mark had.

"But-"the blue kit let out quietly, clearly distraught as she didn't expect to be told no.

"You know Mark." Fox kneeled down to his son's height as he grabbed his attention. "A good gentlemen will always be kind to his date." He smiled as Mark took in his father's words. "You and Garnette are on a date right?"

"Yea!" Mark said happily, still enticed on the idea of 'dating'.

"Well…Why don't you be nice and give Garnette the tickets she needs for the unicorn?"

"Okay!" It was so simple for the kit, as he looked to his 'date' trying to wipe away the tears of disappointment. "You can have my tickets Garnette."

"Really?" She perked up almost immediately, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Fox stood back up as he looked to the cashier on the other side of the counter. "Could you get us that unicorn please?"

"Sure thing." She stepped up the ladder just high enough to grab the unicorn, and presented it to the little blue kit. "Here ya go honey."

"Thank you!" Garnette hugged it tightly, so fluffy and smooth, well worth the 20 thousand tickets it costed.

"Garnette you should thank your date." Krystal now talked to her sister to teach her a life lesson. "That was very kind of Mark to give up some of his tickets so you could have what you wanted. Make sure you thank him." Garnette nodded to her older sister as she stepped up to the younger kit. Garnette simply gave the boy a small peck on his cheek, as he lit up incredibly read, embarrassed in front of everybody.

"Thank you." She gave to the boy, though he was too embarrassed to speak as he covered his face and walked away for just a moment. Fox and Krystal laughed at the adorable scene, waiting for him to come back so he could choose his prize. That's when Krystal started to get a little red herself, as she didn't quite have the vulpine's confidence realizing she was still holding his hand and arm. He thought nothing of it, and that made the vixen worry. Was he confident? Or did he think literally nothing of it, and in turn nothing of them?

After a moment Mark came back, and Fox broke their contact as he picked up his son still quite red.

"So Mark, is there something you want? You have 10 thousand tickets left. You could get an entire playset if you wanted." Fox pointed to something that costed exactly what he had left. Fox noticed though right away his son was starting to tear up a little.

"Why are you crying big guy?" Fox let out a small laugh as he bounced his son happily. "Oh are you still embarrassed?" Fox didn't get a verbal response, his son merely nodded his head up and down. "Hey it's okay Mark. That was a very nice thing you did for Garnette, she just wanted to thank you for being nice to her." Mark returned to his shy ways as he buried his face into his father's shoulder, as he bounced his kit lovingly.

"Do you want the playset?" Fox pointed to it as his son followed his fingers. He only gave a small nod in return as Fox looked to the receptionist.

"Could you get us that please?"

"Sure thing." She climbed up the ladder and grabbed the toy, handing it to Fox as he held it in his opposite arm to let Mark look at the back.

"See Mark, it comes with all kinds of cool toys in it. There's over 400 pieces."

"Cool!" The young kit grabbed it from his father's hand as he held it in both of his. After collecting their prizes did the four start walking out of the restaurant and then the mall. It wasn't incredibly late, just seven in the afternoon but Sol was still bright in the air, they had a few good hours of sunlight left if they chose to do something outside.

"So how about that walk Krystal?" He asked her in an upbeat voice. "I need some exercise after all this food."

"Okay Fox, sounds like fun." Krystal agreed as he led on. However the walk wasn't what Krystal believed it would be. Fox had led them all to a batting cage near the sports facility of the island, where adults and kids could play and practice batting. They found a spot to put all of their belongings collected over the course of the day, and got the helmets and bats needed to play. Fox set the two kids up with helmets and bats, making sure they fit appropriately yet comfortably for safety, and placed each one in their own cage. The cages meant for kids didn't shoot baseballs to them, more so they placed balls on an adjustable tee. Het set them up for the kids' different heights, and let them go at it, stepping away to a cage just by them in which he and Krystal entered.

Fox went first as he positioned himself and readied for the pitch, as Krystal just watched him. He looked so composed, so confident as the vulpine waited patiently. The pitch came incredibly quick, just over the center of the base as Fox gave a mighty swing, and would have knocked the ball out of the park if it wasn't caged off. One after the other did the pitches come, and on the vast majority of them Fox hit them perfectly.

"Come on Krystal." The man called to her, knocking the vixen out of her daze as she looked to him. "You didn't get the equipment to be a spectator did you?"

"No I suppose not. I just have never done this before." Krystal admitted as they switched spots, and Fox stood back to the side.

"It's not so hard, you'll pick it up quickly I'm sure." Fox said giving her a smile as Krystal tried to mimic his stance, and awaited for the machine to pitch the ball. However it shot much faster than Krystal anticipated, as she instinctively got out of the way, dropping her bat and screaming in the process. There was no real danger that the ball would hit her as the machine was designed to pitch it perfectly over the plate every time, but the vixen didn't know better as she covered up her face and got out of the way.

After a moment of calming down, did Krystal look up to Fox, realizing she was hiding her face in his chest as he gave a small chuckle.

"Here let me show you." Fox grabbed the vixen's hand as she was not only embarrassed, but a little frightful as well. "Stand like this." Fox got her body in the correct form as he stood behind her, keeping their bodies close as they went through the motion on how to swing. "Keep the bat leveled, and follow through with your body. Your legs will help keep you balanced with the momentum from the swing."

"Can you help me with the first few?"

"Sure thing." They stayed that way for a few more moments, waiting for the first pitch. "Be ready, here it comes now." A second later did the ball pitch toward them, and they followed through with the swing together. Krystal didn't have an amazing hit, but she did in fact hit the ball as it propelled forward a small ways away from them.

"There ya go. Now again." Fox complimented her as she smiled, and looked toward the pitching machine a bit more confident. As it came the second time did the vixen actually carry more momentum than the man standing behind her trying to help. This second pitch Krystal got a good hit on the ball, knocking it twice the distance into a corner of the batting cage.

"See you got the hang of it." Fox stepped away from the vixen as she stood confidently against the machine now alone. A third, fourth, and fifth pitch came as each time Krystal did better than the last. Being more accurate with the bat and using more of her strength to knock the ball farther away. On the tenth pitch did she put on a good show, knocking the ball high up into the air like Fox did, a homerun.

"That was great Krystal." She looked back to that darling smile of Fox's as he applauded her. "You did really well for your first time."

"Thanks for the lessons." She smiled as they walked out of the batting cages, and went to watch the two kids. Mark had a pretty simple time with the tee-balls, due to he actually had played the sport before during spring and fall seasons in the little league around the city. However it was clear Garnette had never played either, as she couldn't do much other than knock the ball off the tee by actually hitting the tee, and she started to display a frustrated cry.

"Here honey." Fox stepped into the kit's cage as Krystal just watched him, being a parent to her sister as if he was her father. "Keep the bat leveled as you swing, and try and hit the very tip of the tee."

"Okay." She gave back answering the vulpine as she focused incredibly hard on the spot Fox had told her about. So much so that when Garnette went to swing she knocked the vulpine upside his head, who was still standing behind her as he fell back a bit with the sudden hit. Though it was Fox's own fault for standing so close, on the bright side Garnette did hit the ball farther than before as she turned around standing over the man.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay honey." He reassured the blue kit as he pointed his finger out toward the center of the cage. "Look you hit it!" Garnette followed his fingers as her face lit up, realizing that she did indeed hit the ball farther than before. She cheered up and down almost hitting Fox in the head again if he didn't dodge, as they recollected themselves and met Krystal with Mark outside.

"Are you alright?" Krystal managed to ask through small laughs.

"Yea I'm okay." They collected all their rented equipment and returned the gear, and headed for whatever their next destination was. At this point Fox didn't really know what else they could do. It was only about eight at night, and Sol was still in the air though had begun its declension toward night time. For the time being they were walking down the path back toward the resort, currently in the dead center of the island as the two kids ran in front of them talking and playing.

"I've had a wonderful day with you Fox." Krystal talked nicely to her vulpine chaperone as she enveloped his arm with both of hers. "Whether it was meant to be a date or not." Fox gave a small chuckle as he stopped the two, and held her hand lovingly.

"It's been a great day for me as well Krystal. I know this isn't what you had in mind, but thanks for sharing the day with us."

"Thank you Fox." Krystal coed. "If it wasn't for you, none of this would have been possible for Garnette and I. Thanks for treating her as well as me."

"A parent's work is never done." Fox simply said as they continued on.

"Dad." Mark spoke to his father as both adults looked to the small kit. "Did you get something for Krystal for your date?" The sudden question came and took the vulpine by surprise, as Krystal very much thought it was cute he was embarrassed.

"I haven't Mark." Fox finally let out in a rather sheepish voice. "I guess we should fix that shouldn't we?"

"Oh it's okay Fox." Krystal disagreed as they both looked to her. She then looked down to the young boy. "Mark your father already got me a gift for our date. He let Garnette and I spend time with you."

"That's a gift?" The kit sounded confused.

"It's a gift in its own sense Mark. It was very nice of you and your father to let us come along on your day."

"It's okay." Mark swung his arms as he spoke to the pretty vixen. "I had a lot of fun!"

"Well Mark the day isn't over yet." Fox gave to his son as Krystal looked up to him a little surprised. "You're right, why don't we go pick out a gift for Krystal for this date?"

"Yea!" He was so excited as he ran back to Garnette. Once they were alone Krystal tried to interject with the man's idea. He had been so kind to them, they did so many wonderful things together Krystal could never even imagine. He didn't need to do any more, time with the gentlemen is all she really wanted.

"You don't have to get me anything Fox." They continued down the path as Fox led them toward the casino, where most of the gift shops were on this part of the island. "You've done plenty as it is."

"It's my pleasure Krystal. Besides I might as well make use of this thing." Fox held up the golden card he received from Mr. Fortune earlier today. Everything and anything was free, might as well make the most of it. "It most likely won't last after this trip."

"There's no arguing with you is there?"

"Well if you ever get to know me better, you'll learn I can be very persuasive."

X

The gentlemen led his lady on, following the two children as they entered the large, bright, and loud casino with many other beings everywhere. Some were at the bars, though mostly were either in the main lobby gambling or at the buffet for dinner and a show currently on. Fox guided the group toward the sides where the shops were with many fabulous items. Garnette and Mark went through the toy section, as the two adults went to look at anything and everything.

Krystal didn't really know what to say. She didn't believe a gift was necessary, but she had already learned there wasn't much of a point to argue with the vulpine. The vixen saw a few things she liked, but most of them were several thousand credits, and she wasn't about to interject her opinion on what Fox should get her. It was his idea after all to get a gift, she wanted him to pick it out. That's when the vixen felt something tugging at her leg, to see Garnette looking up to her.

"What is it Garnette?"

"Krystal." She asked pointing at something in the case. "What is that?" Krystal kneeled down to the kit's height as she was pointing to a turquoise colored opaque gem, and a rather large one as well covered in small white diamonds and made of gold chain.

"That Garnette, is a turquoise stone." She started slowly as she wrapped up her baby sister within her arms. "They're very pretty gems found in the mountains, though they've been known to be found in the ocean as well. You can tell its turquoise by its unique color."

"It's so pretty!" She seemed fascinated as Krystal smiled. It was pretty alright…pretty expensive as this necklace had a clearly written label of five thousand credits. It was something Krystal would never be interested in buying nor had the means to acquire one. She always had less money than her friends considering she was paying for two of everything. Something she did out of unconditional love of course.

"It's very pretty Garnette." Krystal stood back up to realize that Fox was gone, he was looking through some of the other cases as a receptionist brought his gift in a black velvet box. After showing her the golden card did he walk to the vixen and her sister, with two separate gift boxes. He started with the younger sister as Fox squatted down to her height.

"Here you go Garnette, a gift from Mark and I. Something that you'll always remember us by. Though I would probably let your older sister hold onto it until you're old enough to wear it yourself." She unwrapped her gift rather quickly as Krystal waited with nervous anticipation. As she opened the box did her face light up, and pulled out a necklace small enough for her.

"It's so pretty!" Garnette twirled the necklace in her hand, captivated by the red crystal at the bottom. "What is it?"

"That Garnette, is a _garnet_ gem. The one I believe you are named after. You find them in the mountains, and you can tell it's a garnet for its bright red color."

"Thank you!" She walked up to the man's arms as he hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome honey." Fox took the necklace from her small hands as he latched it around her neck. "You look very pretty Garnette." Her face was so happy, as she walked around the store prancing around in such a good mood. As Fox stood back up Krystal pulled him to the side with an astonished look as she whispered into his ear.

"Please don't tell me you spent a small fortune for that necklace."

"Krystal remember the card." Fox calmed her nerves. "I didn't pay anything for it, it was free."

"Even…" She looked down to her own box she hadn't opened yet.

"Go ahead and look." He smiled to her as she opened it slowly, having a mini heart attack as Fox had picked out the same necklace Garnette first noticed that was a gift for Krystal. She wore a thankful face as she picked it up from the box, holding it within the palm of her hand as she looked to the older gentlemen.

"Oh Fox…Thank you so much." Krystal thanked the vulpine from the bottom of her heart, she had never received a gift like this, from anyone in her life. Fox spoke to her as he got behind her to latch it on.

"You're very welcome Krystal." He latched it on as she played with the stone in her fingers, Fox stepping in front of her as he looked to her now complete with her gift. "Something to remember us by." She was absolutely speechless, never in her wildest dreams did Krystal believe she would meet a man that was just so…for a lack of better words, perfect.

Krystal leaned her head against his shoulder for comfort, as a light blush came across her face. Fox wrapped his arm around her waist as at this point the two were very comfortable with one another now. Something was happening in the vulpine's heart, he knew it now. Fox had never had a perfect day such as today with anyone before. He and Krystal clicked so well together, as if a magical force was pushing the two toward one another. They both came from broken lives, and helped each other pick up the pieces, building a future they could share together. Whether they knew it themselves or not. Krystal loved the vulpine for his kind and charming personality, while Fox loved the vixen for her motherly bravery and nature. It wasn't your average every day date, it was a date with the first step to build a future together. A future with not only themselves, but their kids as well. Now the only thing that mattered was whether or not the two would push toward one another. They were both unsure, they had just barely meant. Their time together was short, but sometimes time isn't a matter of importance, but a matter of opinion.

They walked through the casino looking at nothing in particular, trying to figure out something to do or if it was time to call it a night.

"Krystal."

"Yes Fox?" She awaited his question.

"Have you ever played Black Jack before?"

"No I haven't." The vixen admitted. "Fay and Miyu come here every so often to play, but I never have. I don't make as much as they do."

"Well would you like to learn? We could drop the kids off at the play world for a few hours." Fox suggested as she smiled, and looked down to the two kids looking up at her.

"If they're alright with it, then sure."

"Is that alright Mark? Garnette?"

"Yea!" The two kids exclaimed as they stepped into the large play world. It was filled with all kinds of things to entertain children as their parents may or may not have won fortunes while waiting on them. They had all sorts of video games, a humongous jungle gym in the center with all sorts of tubes going in and out of a large castle. A bouncy world, an area to eat if they wanted to, and a darkened room to watch whatever kid friendly movie was playing. After registering the two children, taking their shoes along with Garnette's necklace did they kiss their kids goodbye.

"Have fun kiddo." Fox kissed the top of his son's head as he stepped through the play world door. "We won't be gone too long."

"You too Garnette, I love you." Krystal kissed the top of her sister's forehead as she joined Mark on the other side.

"Love you too Krystal, bye!" The two kids ran together through the play world as they watched them go.

"Your kids are adorable." A young vixen receptionist complimented on the two adults as she smiled to them. "Have you been together long?"

"Ummm…Well." Krystal was lost for words, she didn't know how to respond to a question that involved the vulpine as well. That's when Fox stepped in, and took her hand within his own.

"Oh a while." Is all he said as they began to walk away. Krystal was left in a small daze, as Fox led them both out of the play world and toward the main lobby as she stopped them both, the gentlemen turning toward his lady to see that happy smile on her face.

"A while huh?" Krystal looked down to their interlocking hands as she showed a light blush. "You know to be honest. You're one of those people that once you meet them, you feel like you've known them all your life."

"Then it makes sense that I said a while didn't it?" He tried to joke around as Krystal playfully hit him.

"I suppose so."

"So you've never played before? It's not that hard." Fox and Krystal walked a few more minutes toward a Black Jack table, as it was empty and they were the only two playing right now. He pulled out 200 credits from his wallet and gave them to the dealer, a moment later exchanged for poker chips of the same value. Fox gave half his stack to the vixen as she didn't know what to do with them.

"So basically the way the game works is you are trying to hit 21, or at least as close as you can to it without going over. The cards are worth certain points, with the numbers their numerical value with the face cards also being worth ten points. The ace can be worth either one or eleven points, depending on what you choose."

"Okay." Krystal listened as she threw the minimum bet needed to play game, and they were dealt their cards. She waited for the vulpine to guide her as he smiled.

"So the dealer has a ten right there." Fox pointed out as Krystal followed along. "He has a card hidden underneath, and they say you should just assume the card below has a value of around ten. He has to draw until he gets 17 or more points. Just like us if he goes over we automatically win."

"Do I have a good hand?" Krystal looked to see she had two aces. "It's either two or twenty-two right? Doesn't look too great."

"It's actually a very good hand Krystal, because this is what you do." Fox grabbed one of her chips and guided her hand, placing it around the circle and then directly left of her first chip.

"Split please." Fox told the dealer as he separated the two aces, leaving the vixen confused. "Since you had a pair Krystal you can choose to split them if you want, now it's as if you are playing two hands at the same time. He's now going to deal you cards for both of them separately, and we'll try and get as close to 21 as possible."

Fox let the dealer do his job, as he gave Krystal her first and only card needed for the first ace. Her face lit up as she was dealt a 10, and looked to the vulpine.

"I got a 10, so that means I have 21. I won right?"

"Yea you won."

"Yay." She clapped excitedly as Krystal signaled for her to be dealt with her second ace. Just like the first time she was dealt a Jack face card, that also had a value of 10. "I won again!"

"Yea good job Krystal."

"But I didn't do anything. It was luck wasn't it?"

"Well you won." Fox reassured her as Krystal was given double the chips on both of her cards. Fox now looked to his cards as he was dealt a five and a ten, with a value of 15.

"So are you going to take another card or stay with what you have?"

"It's kind of hard to guess Krystal, you see 15 or 16 is some of the worst numbers you can have. Because you either have to face the dealer with what they have, and it will most likely be lower unless they bust, or you have to take another card and be threatened that you will bust. It's almost a lose-lose situation. I'll take a hit though." Fox signaled to the dealer as he overturned a six for the vulpine to his surprise, giving him 21 as well.

"Yay we both won!" Krystal cheered as she took the vulpine's arm with one of her own.

"Congratulations!" The two turned around to see three women approaching their table. A tipsy Miyu and Kara walked toward them as Fay followed behind, trying to get the girls away and leave the two foxes alone together. "Hey Krystal."

"Hey Miyu." She called out to her lynx friend, her tone a little frightful as they joined the two foxes all around. Miyu sat by Fox's other side along with Kara to her left, while Fay sat to Krystal's right. She looked to the blue vixen's face as she was just dumbstruck, why did they have to show up now of all the times? Just when they were finally alone together.

"I'm sorry I tried to get them to go home." Fay whispered to the vixen. "I saw you and tried to get them to walk away in the opposite direction. But once Miyu saw you and Fox McCloud she just ran this direction, they're both pretty buzzed."

"Oh that's great." Krystal only let out her breath as she turned back toward the game. Fox was also a little uncomfortable as all these women were around him, drinking, that he didn't know.

"Would you like something to drink Krystal?" Fox asked as they spoke on levels without words. They both knew that this was an unfortunate circumstance, finally being alone just to be ruined by her drunken friends. She smiled kindly to him as she moved a bit closer to him.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you have. I don't drink too much."

"Two Pina coladas please." Fox got the attention of a nearby server as he flashed her the golden card.

"Sure thing." She got right on it to fetch the drinks as they all turned toward the game once again. Miyu and Kara exchanged some credits for chips as well as Fay as she mostly tried to control her friends' shenanigans. They were brought their drinks and simply played the game alongside Krystal's friends. Over the next hour Krystal's stack grew exponentially, while Fox's stayed mostly the same growing about half the size it. Though the same could not be said for Krystal's friends, they weren't having as good of luck as the pair was having.

"Ugh dammit, this luck is ruining my buzz." Miyu had lost over half of her original stack, while Krystal's stack had grown twice the size.

"Maybe you need Krystal's luck." Kara commented as she took another sip from her martini, making the vixen blush as they all realized the meaning hidden underneath. The blue vixen was trying to hide her face, she knew she was lucky but they didn't have to point it out so obviously in front of the vulpine as well.

"Are you going to come over our house tonight Krystal?" The blue turned toward her poodle friend as she asked a legitimate question. "I know your apartment isn't fixed yet."

"If that's okay with you then yea I would like to."

"You can bring Fox McCloud too." Miyu commented as she drank from her long island drink. "We can have a…slumber party."

"We should probably go check on the kids." Fox gave the cue as he pulled up the blue vixen gently, they both knew what he meant with that comment as she nodded, and collected her chips and put them in a side pocket of her purse.

"No stay. You don't have to go yet." Miyu tried to tug at the man's arm as he politely pulled away.

"Sorry but I need to go pick up my son. Garnette is probably missing Krystal also."

"Yea sorry Miyu." Krystal looked to her with a smirked face as Miyu just held a dismal look, and took another drink from her glass. Krystal and Fay looked toward one another as she had Krystal bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Come over whenever you're ready, we'll have the front door unlocked. He seems like a great guy Krystal." Fay said with a smile, genuinely happy for her friend.

"Thanks." She gave back as she stood up straight again.

"Krystal looks like she has a great ass!" Kara spanked the vixen's bottom a little too hard as she propelled forward, letting out a high pitched, surprised scream as she fell over forward. After a moment collecting herself did Krystal realize her shorts were yanked up a bit, as she covered herself and blushed madly.

"Are you okay?" Fox went to her side as he picked her up slowly.

"That ass is okay! Have fun dolls!" Kara waved the two off as they walked back to the play world, Krystal very embarrassed as she said nothing. Fay tried to control her two friends as they would not let their drunken ordeals be contained. Once the two foxes were out of earshot did Kara drop the act and showed a grumpy face.

"God she's so lucky."

"Yea." Miyu admitted as she finished off her drink, jealous over her friend's fortune. "I need another drink."

"Oh no." Fay tried to intervene.

"You're not my mom! And you aren't a handsome vulpine either!" Fay just let go of her breath as she chased after the other two girls, they had already collected their chips and ran toward the bar.

X

A few moments of walking did Krystal look up to her vulpine date with saddened eyes. "I'm so sorry about that Fox."

"It's okay Krystal." He reassured her as the vulpine tried to pick up her spirits. "That's what friends are for, to embarrass you in public. It's happened to me plenty of times, not recently though. I'm just sorry they ruined our alone time."

"It's okay." She gave out quietly, trying to get over the fact that her only time alone with the vulpine had to be interrupted and ruined. "It's been a wonderful day…and a magical date."

"I know what you mean." The two continued walking as they entered the play world, to the same receptionist from before. "Hi, we're here to pick up Mark and Garnette."

"No problem, the two found themselves a bit tired as they took naps." Two other workers carefully held the two children still sleeping as Fox and Krystal thought it was adorable. They were handed each of them their own child and collected their shoes in the opposite hands, before putting them in Krystal's purse.

"Thank you again have a good night." Fox whispered to the receptionist as they began to walk away.

"Good night." She whispered back as they headed out the door, and went for a side exist away from the main room the three other ladies were still probably in. Fox and Krystal held their children with one arm, and each other's hand with the other. They walked into the cold night air as Sol had finally gone down as the vixen shivered.

"Which way to your friends' house?"

"Just down there, near where my house is." They headed that direction in a calming silence. It had been such a long and eventful day, even Krystal found herself worn out. Her feet and legs ached with how much walking she did, and tired with how much energy was used throughout the day. Fox let out a mighty yet quiet yawn so he wouldn't disturb the kids. If they were this tired it was no wonder the kids didn't last long enough to see their parents pick them up from the play world.

"There, it's this one." Krystal whispered as they realized the walk to Miyu and Fay's home was short. Fox wasn't prepared to say goodbye and goodnight to the vixen just yet as they both stood underneath the lamppost.

"I had a magical day with you Fox." Krystal started slowly, making sure to be quiet to not disturb her sister or Mark. "It was the best day I've ever had. Thank you…for everything." She spoke to him so sincerely, as her turquoise blue eyes shining within the light from above.

"I had a great day with you too Krystal." Fox agreed with her as he rocked Mark. "I think the kids had a great time today as well."

"Right." Krystal gave back a little on the lacking side. Sure they had a lot of fun the four of them, but she still secretly hoped he thought something rather loving about the two together. He was a difficult man to read, and although she could simply read his thoughts, she had enough respect for him to not do it without his permission. There were times he acted distant, and other times he acted so close to her, as if they had been together for a long, long time.

"I know we most likely won't see each other again…You're on vacation and I'll have to go back to work. But I just wanted to let you know I'll never forget the time we shared together." Krystal blushed as she smiled up to the man and looked him in his emerald eyes.

Fox didn't know what to think, he hadn't come here to meet a soulmate. But he felt as though there was some kind of hidden agenda in the works from up above. He knew it was a longshot, what were the odds Krystal fancied him with such a short amount of time to get to know one another? All they really knew about each other was they were good parents to their kids. That was it, they didn't know anything about each other's past, their interests, or what the future would hold for the two. But she was so captivating, he had never met someone as intriguing and enticing, yet as gentle and kind as Krystal before.

Fox didn't know where these feelings were coming from. Ever since that night at the amusement park, things were turning around in his mind and his heart. He wondered if just maybe…He felt this way toward the vixen as a sign that Fara was perhaps somehow, someway involved. Fox still loved his passed fennec wife, he always would and nothing would ever change that. But Fara was surely watching over him in the heavens, and what if she made it so Fox wouldn't fall in love again…Unless it was with the person who was meant to be with him. To take Fara's place in raising their children together. Krystal was a perfect candidate in position to be a mom, surely Fara saw that as Fox did as well. He wasn't looking for a dating partner, he wasn't looking for just anybody. Fox was looking for someone to share his life, and his family with. And he felt as though perhaps…He had found her.

The only thing that was left, if he was brave enough to trust his instincts, trust his feelings and his heart to see if Krystal felt the same.

"I had an amazing time as well Krystal…Forgive me if this is a little…sudden, but." Fox paused there as he looked back to Krystal, and held her hand lovingly as she was just as surprised. She looked up to him with a stunned expression, her face with a hint of blush as she looked deep into Fox's pensive eyes.

"I have never felt this way about anyone…Not since…my wife died." Fox admitted his feelings to the vixen, with all his heart.

"Fox." Krystal didn't know what to say, was this really happening? Was she finding someone to share the struggle, and the journey with together so suddenly? She knew what kind of trust was needed for Fox to openly share his feelings, and his heart toward her. He felt the pain of loss, just as she had as well. Pain that you wouldn't normally share with just anybody, especially when not a lot of time had passed to get to know one another. But it's as if Krystal said, they may have just recently met. But both felt as though they've known each other all their lives.

"I hope that we see each other again." He made sure to drive the point home, as he brought her hand onto his chest, over his heart. "I really do." Krystal didn't now what to say, she almost wanted to cry, to shed tears in absolute happiness as she struggled to keep her composure together.

"Well…We best make sure to meet up again. Let the kids play together." Krystal joked as they both knew what she meant. Fox brought their hands back down in between them.

"Sure, perhaps tomorrow? We could arrange some kind of date after you get off of work?"

"A play date?" Krystal made fun of the vulpine as they both shared a small laugh.

"Whatever date we make of it."

"Sounds like a wonderful time Fox." The two looked toward one another as they still held hands. Fox and Krystal stepped up toward one another, just holding a dreamy expression for one another shining under the lamppost. A few more inches closer their faces came, until they both closed their eyes and met in the middle, their lips interlocked with their first kiss. Although it was their first kiss, and their lips were strangers to one another, it did not hold the same awkward tension as usual first kisses do. It's as if they knew exactly what the other was going to act, a perfect chemical bond between the two. There was something real under the surface in their relationship. It couldn't be more obvious now.

After the pulled away Fox looked to the blue vixen, as she couldn't be happier.

"Good night Krystal, sweet dreams."

"Good night love." She gave back as Krystal carried Garnette up the stairs, and vanished behind the doors into Miyu and Fay's apartment. Fox watched her go, and breathed easy as he looked up to the darkened sky, filled with all the stars as he walked back to his hotel room after such a long, and wonderful day. Fox turned back toward the apartment Krystal walked into, as the wind whispered in his ears. He closed his eyes and listened closely, holding his son close as he kissed the top of his forehead. The wind played with the kit's hair as he slept, a tear escaping from Fox's eye as he looked up to the sky.

"Thank you love."

 _Author's Notes_

 _Another super long chapter! Damn!_

 _Super fluff, super good_

 _Take it easy_

 _Zythxx_


End file.
